Best Case Scenario
by WarbirdHD
Summary: A story I intend on finishing. Thanks to 4LeafStudios for owning the characters. I own ONLY Katakana and Manatsu. A boy whose life falls after confessing to a girl attends Yamaku Academy, a school for the physically disabled. Can he rise after falling into an endless pit? Spelling errors to AUTO CORRECT! :D
1. Prolouge

**WARNING**

**I understand that the writing in the Prolouge is significantly worse than any other chapter, don't judge a book by it's cover, go ahead and read the rest!**

* * *

Katawa Shoujo: Katakana

So here I am, out in the cold. Waiting for my fate to be sealed.

Wait someone in the distance.

_She didn't... She wouldn't..._

There's no mistaking that orange hair...

_She came!?_

There she is... right there wondering about the note that mysteriously appeared in her desk...

The note I put there...

_Come to park... I have something to ask you..._

_4:30_

That's what I wrote.

"Katakana...?" She asks

"Manatsu... You came!" I can't help trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Well er... I was wondering..." I say not caring of how stupid this could turn out.

I suddenly feel a tingle in my arm...

I decide it's nothing and continue "Maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" I'm still tingling

Her eyes light up brighter than the sun itself "Y-Yeah...definitely!" Manatsu says rather excited

I smile widely and all of a sudden I begin to shake..

First it's just a violent twitch in my arm, but I proceed to falling and shaking uncontrollably.

"KATAKANA!" Manatsu screams

I utter out one thing "H-H-Help..."

**TWO MONTHS**** LATER**

Here I am... lying... sitting is a better word, in my hospital bed...

I keep reading the clip board over and over the most interesting thing to it... the name of my condition

Epilepsy

Apparently it's very servere not many have it worse than I. How servere it is and how it were discovered...

Confessing to Manatsu nearly killed me, not mentally but physically. Yet here she is, sitting by me... She never missed a visit...

"Epilepsy... my cousin has that..." She says

"Huh.. How bad?" I ask

"Not severe but not stable..." She replies

There is a brief silence between us that I break.

"Manatsu... I'm sorry again... You didn't deserve to see me break down into a seizure." I say very apologetic sounding

She sighs then says "Had I not been there you could've..." Tears well up in her eyes "You could've d-died..."

I wrap my arms around her and she crys into my shoulder.

"I know..." I sigh I hate seeing her cry... So I begin to well up with tears as well... "I know..."

Before I know it my mother has walked in a smile on her face the doctor trailing behind her.

"Good news!" She exclaims but notices Manatsu crying on my shoulder. "Oh what happened?" She asks her voice very soft sounding

I sigh and reply "She thought about what would've happened had she not been with me the day I had my attack.."

Once again science the only sound is Manatsu crying into my shoulder

My mother sighs and tells us the news "You get to go home!"

I look up disbelief upon my face.

"I do...?" I say

Manatsu looks up from my shoulder and smiles the biggest smile. "You do? Awesome!" She exclaims

Though I do realise something's up "What's the catch..?" I ask hoping there isn't one.

"Smart boy." The doctor says "Because your current school doesn't give the proper medical attention you need, you will be switching schools."

The look of pure joy on Manatsu's face washes away almost instantly "W-What?" She says barely above a whisper.

I look at her intently she just stares at me with those silver eyes. I begin to stroke her orange hair.

Tears are forming in both our eyes now...

Finally I manage to ask "What school...?"

"Yamaku Academy," The doctor says completely oblivious to the mood "A school for the disabled. There you will have proper medical attention. They have a Twenty-Four hour nursing staff and are always on standby."

Finally I can't take it anymore so I shout "I'M CURSED!" Making Manatsu jump.

I hold Manatsu tightly wanting to never let go.

Though I do when I am handed a bag of clothes.

Now I can at least get out of this gown.

I get up and head to the bathroom to change.

My attire consists of cargo pants, an orange T-shirt, and a carheart to to over top of said T-shirt.

I decide while I'm in here to brush my messy, long, black hair.

I walk out and sit next to Manatsu on the bed.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes as she utters one thing. "I love you..."

That struck me quicker than lightning I grow a huge smile and say "I love you too Manatsu.."


	2. Act 1 Fall and Rise

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 1 PINE TREES LINING THE WINDING ROAD

Our last words to each other for a while...

The words are still stuck in my head

_"I love you..."_

Now that I'm standing here might as well stop getting lost in my own thoughts and go in.

I push the gate open to be greeted with a snowy park. This is my favorite time of year. Winter.

Two long months of tears and affection to be greeted by this. A beautiful wonderland.

Listening to Jim Croce via iPhone I step into the wonderland.

I begin to sing under my breath

"Like the pine trees lining the winding roads, I got a name, I got a name.

Like the signin' bird and the croakin' toad, I got a name, I got a name."

My singing stops when I bump into the door.

"Damn that hurt." I say to nobody

I open the door to find a man in and over coat. He is tall and messy looking. Hell he could be my future self! The black hair the roughly shaven beard. Yeah if I were crazy he'd be my future self!

"Hello you must be Matsumoto, correct?" He asks

"Last time I checked." I reply jokingly

"Good." He holds out his hand for me to shake so I take it "I am Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher." He pauses for a moment "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want them to think I'm not a nervous wreck when doing so!" I reply

"Good, follow me." He says completely oblivious to my sarcasm.

We walk up to a door labeled 3-3 and he steps in

"Class I'd like for you to meet our newest student..." He motions me to come in

"Katakana Matsumoto." I finish his sentence for him "I hope to get along well with you all. I enjoy art, music, and archery." I say then make a beeline for a seat in the back next to a blonde haired girl. I am wearing my old crimson and silver school uniform due to not being given a Yamaku uniform yet. My uniform consists of a white shirt, silver tie, and red sweater vest.

Mutou announces that we will be doing group work so I ask the blonde girl.

"Hey could I work with you?"

She sighs then says "Alright."

"So, what brings you to Yamaku?" She asks

I am caught off guard by the sudden question

"I don't even know your name yet..." I say

"Naomi, Naomi Inoue. Now what brings you here?" She says

I sigh heavily "Epilepsy."

Her eyes widen in surprise "Really?" She asks

"Yeah," I say intent on knowing her disability "So what brings you here?"

She sighs and says almost identically to me "Epilepsy."

Now I am the one who's eyes are widening.

"Huh." I say "Weird."

We begin our work, it isn't hard due to it just being a lot of reading and a few easy questions, so we finish in no time.

She notices something in my sweater vest pocket.

"Katakana, what's that?" She says pointing to my pocket.

I sigh "J-Just a photo..."

"May I see it?" She asks

Before I can reply, She yanks out the photo.

She examines it "Orange hair... Silver eyes... Shy smile..." She says then asks "Who is it?

Tears begin to cloud my vision and one lands on the photo "J-Just a f-friend..."

She notices me on the verge of breaking down and asks "An Ex?"

I sigh shakily "I-I... That would've B-been a much better way to separate us..."

"What happened?" She asks

I sigh heavily "I-I don't want... to talk about it..."

She frowns "Why not?"

I sigh heavier "Wh-When I-I confessed to her she...said yes and I...had a seizure..."

She gasps

"She never missed a visit... in the hospital..." I finish.

She then asks "What were the last words you said to each other?"

I sigh once more "We told each other that... that..." Tears are falling now "That we loved each other..."

She looks away seeming satisfied with that.

I look past her and see a dark haired girl who looks as if she were eavesdropping on me and Naomi

As soon as she sees me looking at her she looks away.

_I wonder what's up with her..._

I look up to Mutou's desk and see that he isn't here

_Where'd he go?_

I am answered by hi walking through the door, a young boy trailing behind him.

"Aren't we full of new students today?" He says. I am confused by this

_Another new student...?_

Odd two in one period... how many to expect later on?

"Will everybody please welcome.." He says motioning the boy to speak.

"Hello everybody. My name is Hisao Nakai. I enjoy reading and soccer. I hope to get along with everybody." He says.

He takes the window seat.

A foghorn of a girl then asks him questions.

I ignore it when I feel a tingling in my arm, the same one I felt when I confessed to Manatsu.

_Oh God.._

There is a violent twitch in my arm followed by me shaking uncontrollably once more.

**Well that was one hell of a cliffhanger was it not? Lol What'll happen next? STAY TUNED**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2 Person of Interest

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 2 PERSON OF INTEREST

I wake up from a dream, a good dream, to be blinded by light.

The dream was about Manatsu and myself, at a picnic of sorts, we told each other what we thought of the teachers, our friends, our parents, and eventually ourselves. We agreed to tell each other a secret. I told her how father passed on. I never found out hers due to my being woken up.

"Hey kid, you alive?" Says a voice I do not recognize

"Yeah..." I reply

"Good. Now I don't have to worry about insurance!" He says with a grin

"Yeah, peachy where am I?" I ask sitting up

"Building or room?" He asks slightly worried

"Eh...Both..." I say

"Yamaku's nursing building and Head Nurse's office!" He says

I sigh "Still stuck here?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"So you remember what happened before you were brought in here?" He asks

I sigh "Yeah, I had an attack."

"Alright.." He then holds up a photo "Do you know whose this is?" He asks

I snatch it away from him "Mine." I hold it to my chest

Silence.

"Well Smeegle," He says with a mocking grin on his face "She special?"

"To me." I reply quickly

His grin grows wider "She's a very pretty girl."

"Hmph. No kidding." I say

His grin grows even wider "Well soon as I give you your prescriptions you're free to go."

"Class?" I ask

"Dorm." He says handing my keys

My eyes light up at the idea of solitude

I read the number on them _211_

"Will I have uniforms there?" I ask out of sheer curiosity

"Yep." He replies

He hands me my pills and sends me out pointing me to the Boy's Dorm. I thank him and head to it.

I arrive at the door labeled _211_ and push the key into the hole, turn it, and hear a satisfying click.

I enter the room and hear somebody shouting. Something about feminists or something like that. Happily I take my bow out of my bag and hang it on the wall, along with some arrows. I lean my violin against the wall in the corner, set up my TV and XBOX 360, and put my pills on my bedside table. I want to play Battlefield but am just to tired. I lie in the bed and pull the covers over, throwing my shoe at the light switch. Hopefully I finish the dream from before.

**NEXT DAY**

_Ugh... Right when she's going to tell me her secret... EVERY GOD DAMN TIME!_

I sleepily get out of bed and gaze at the pills on my bedside table.

_Oxcarbazepine, Valporate, Valium, and Zonisamide._

I sigh and throw the pills in to my mouth, not even caring to drink water with them.

I gather my uniform and head to the showers. Only to be met with a shouting.

"Dude can I just borrow ¥4000?"

I'm surprised to see Nakai being interrogated by...Harry Potter?

_Oh fick dich, they're naked!_

I step out of the room and hope never to have been seen. No shower today.

I head to my dorm, turn on my XBOX, put in Battlefield 3, and play for at least half an hour, due to my stomach's protests. I head down to what I hope is the cafeteria, until I am prevented by Foghorn Girl.

"Hi, hi, hi~!"

"...Hello..."

She seems to be doing a lot of gestures with her hands, to where I smirk due to my vast knowledge of sign language.

There's a girl next to her with blue cropped hair, and glasses, using sign language as well.

[Hello.] She signs

[He's kinda cute isn't he?] Foghorn Girl signs.

[I'd prefer handsome, but alright.] I sign

Foghorn Girl's eyes widen as she blushes, in a rather furious manner.

"I... uh..." She forces out. She then plants a kiss on my cheek, undoubtedly to shut me up. It worked, as I walked away very quickly, my cheeks glowing crimson. No shower, and no food.

I head to class and end up getting bowled over by the dark haired girl.

"S-Sorry!" She yells as she darts back down the hallways.

_What does everything have against me!?_

I stand back up, shaking my head. I enter class 3-3 and take, or slump, into my seat next to Naomi.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

"Why?" Naomi asks, noticing my misery.

"Please, don't make me tell you about this."

"Why not?"

"I've seen many bad days in my life but not like _this._"

"Like what?"

"Being disturbed on a major level, being embarrassed on an even higher level, and last but not least, getting bowled over, by the dark haired girl that sits" I point to the dark haired girl's desk "There."

"Poor you." She says mockingly.

"It could be worse.."

"How?"

"Seizure."

Her face sickens at the thought, so she turns away and finishes the interrogation.

_Glad that's over with._

Mutou walks in seemingly halfway through his lecture

"...Thus forming miraculous substance called Fire."

Mutou continues to drone on about what fire can do to a person, tree and animal.

Finally he hands out our worksheets. It's unsurprisingly about fire, though half of it is unknown due to Mutou walking in halfway through his lecture.

Ten minutes into class the dark haired girl walks in, so I decide to greet her ignoring the fact that she bowled me over.

"Hello."

She looks at me like a deer caught in headlights "H-Hi..." She sits down instantaneously

I look down at my paper and realize I am stumped. It's a question about what happens when a person is burned by fire.

I tap Naomi's shoulder "Naomi, what's the answer to this?" I say quietly, pointing to the question itself.

It seems she's stumped as well. "Err... I don't know... Ask Ikezawa."

"Who?"

"Her." She points to the dark haired girl.

"Alright." I lean to look past her "Psst.. Ikezawa!"

Her head darts upwards then towards me "Y-Yes?"

"What's the answer to question 13?" I ask

She looks down at it and mumbles "I...I..." The words appear to be stuck in her throat.

"I...?"

"I'vegottogodosomething!" She shouts and darts out the room.

_Well... Damn..._

Mutou looks up, in a startled manner, only to see Ikezawa running running out the door.

He sighs then looks back to his newspaper.

_Did he just..._

The lunch bell rings cutting off my thoughts. I walk towards the door but am prevented by Foghorn Girl.

"Hi Kanachan!" She says

"Kanachan?" I shake my head "Sorry, who are you?"

She puts her hands on her hips and puffs her chest out "Misha!" She then points to the girl behind her "And this is Shicchan! But you can call her Shizune!"

I raise my eyebrow at the two. "Alright, what do you want?"

"For you to come to lunch with us~!"

"The catch?"

"What catch? WAHAHAHAH!"

I raise my eyebrow further "Alright..."

"Yay, yay, yay~!"

**Well guys, is this good so far? Thank you Mister Vault 101 and Praegressus for the constructive criticism! Please review and give me suggestions on what to do for the cafeteria part! Writers Block struck.**

**P.S. I wrote Fick Dich due to my own German heritage, not because I copied two fanfictions we all know and love c:**


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3 Sign for Lunch

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 3 SIGN FOR LUNCH

"It's the cafeteria~!" Misha shouts.

_Thank you Captain Obvious_

I read the lunch menu, it has many things but then I realize most of it is for people with special diets, such as Diabetics.

[So, Matsumoto, how did you learn sign language?] Shizune asks.

[I'd prefer to get my food before you start an interrogation.] I sign.

Shizune shrugs.

I skim through the menu until I find something very appealing, General Tso's Chicken. I instantly pick that and head to where Shizune and Misha are sitting. I set my food down and begin signing. [I learned it while I was in the hospital just because it piqued my interest.]

[Boring~!] Misha signs.

[Yes, very.] Shizune signs.

I then sign in Greek [Pó̱s tha gno̱rízoun ti̱ noi̱matikí̱ gló̱ssa, Misha?]

"Uhhh..." She groans.

[How do you know sign language, Misha?] I sign in Japanese.

[Because I want to teach it!]

[Not a bad career choice.] I turn to Shizune [How about you?]

[My only means of communication that don't involve pen and paper.] Shizune signs.

[I take it you're deaf?]

[Yes.]

[Kanachan, since we invited you to lunch you should totally join the Student Council!] Misha signs out of the blue.

Student Council? Didn't think there'd be one here. Odd.

[Just for this?] I pause thinking of what to sign next [You're going to have to do a lot more bribing for me to do that.]

"Awww..." Misha pouts [Why not?]

I cringe remembering the Student Council at my old school. [Because Student Councils are a pain.]

[This one isn't!] Shizune signs quickly.

[Doubt it.] I sign.

[It isn't~!] Misha signs.

I furrow my brow [Trust me, no means no.]

[Please, Kanachan?]

[No.]

[Why not~?]

[I told you already!]

[Please?]

Okay this is frustrating. [No!]

Misha pouts again. [Okay.]

* * *

I wake up and gulp down my morning pills and head for the showers which were, thankfully, empty.

I stand there letting the hot water absorb me, until I realize classes start soon, so I decide to hurry my ass up. After cleaning I realize it's Saturday, so classes are only half the day.

I wrap myself in a towel and head to my dorm to change into my uniform.

I arrive at class 3-3 and am instantly stopped by Misha. "Hi Kanachan!"

_Kátharma._

I sigh "Good morning, Misha."

[Good morning, Matsumoto.] Shizune signs.

[Before you two start, no I will NOT join the Student Council, do I make myself clear?] I sign.

"Awww..." Misha pouts.

I speed walk to my seat before they can protest.

"Dobroye utro, Naomi." I greet in Russian

"Huh?"

"Good morning in Russian."

"Oh." She says. "How do you know so many languages?"

"I know one other language fluently," I say "Greek."

"Neat." She says "Teach me sometime?"

"The greetings or Greek?"

"Both."

"Maybe."

After, say ten minutes or so a boy walks in and takes a seat in front of me. He's tall, with short dark hair and Slavic features.

"Dobroye utro, neznakomets." I say greeting him in Russian

He looks at me, very surprised. "Vy znayete russkiy?" _You know Russian?_

"Vryad li." _Hardly._

He frowns and speaks in Japanese "Well, what do you know?"

I smirk "A lot of things, notably my name."

He gives a sly smile which clearly says 'You're on.'

"What name?" He asks still with the sly smile.

"Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto." I say holding my hand out.

"Mikhail Tokarev at your service." He takes my hand and shakes it, quite awkwardly due to him facing backwards.

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm not a woman."

"Do you have to be? Think about butlers."

I pause for a moment then sigh "You win." Then I think of something "You're a butler?" My smirk returning to me.

He pauses. "Chert."

"Who?"

He grins seeing he turned the tables. "Russkoye slovo proklyatiye."

I pause "What?"

He then states the obvious. "I win."

* * *

I exit the main building and head to my dorm, my walk being interrupted by a snowball in my face. Once I clear the snow from my vision, I see Naomi tossing another snowball up and catching it, like one would do a coin.

"I see how it is..." I say with a smirk growing on my snow covered lips.

She then throws the second ball, though this time I dodge it. I bend down to scoop up some snow when I get hit in the head with more snow.

_ Damn she's fast._

I stand up straight and pitch the snowball at her. It hits her shoulder, though with my terrible aim, it's a miracle it hit her at all.

I shoot down and scoop up another snowball, shoot up, and pitch it at her once more. This time it hits her face. Then I get a snowball in the chest. I'm happy I di- never mind that's a snowball in the face.

"Poshel na khuy, Naomi." I curse.

She winks as she throws another one at my shoulder.

I scoop up another snowball and throw it at her. It hits her leg. She returns the favor with one at my arm.

She pulls out a note pad and begins to write.

I point it out "Naomi what's with the note pad?"

"Newspaper club." She hastily replies, she then looks up "Would you like to join?"

I cock my head sideways as if I were in a trance. "Club?"

She frowns and throws a snowball at me. "Yeah."

"Hmph, I'll think about it."

I scoop up a snowball and pitch at her once more.

* * *

I walk out of the boys dorm behind Nakai. "Nakai!"

He looks back confusion written on his face. "Um... Hello?"

I run to his side. "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto." I say thrusting my hand out.

He shakes it. "You can call me Hisao."

I nod "Then you can call me Katakana."

We chat until we arrive at the classroom door. "...Yet he says he's the last sane man in an insane world."

I nod "Anti-Feminist Kenji. I'll keep that in mind."

I open the door and take my seat next to Naomi "Buenos días, Naomi."

"And that was?" She asks

"Good morning in Spanish."

"Good morning then Katakana." She pauses for a moment "Come to a decision yet?"

"Descision?"

"The Newspaper Club."

I shake my head "No, not yet."

She sighs "Alright..." She pauses again "How'd you like those snowballs?" She says a devilish grin on her face.

"How'd you like mine?" I say, returning the grin.

"It was fun."

"It was, wasn't it?" I say "Most fun I've had in a while."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Before anybody jumps on me, I too noticed my mistake of introducing Hisao in winter, so I just decided to roll with it by introducing Mikhal in winter as well.**

**Yes, I have permission to use Mikhail.**

**Mournful3ch0: I know three KS fanfiction writers that do it excluding myself, Mister Vault 101, Praegressus, and Abyss the Hedgehog.**

**I welcome suggestions from all of my readers so don't be afraid to suggest ANYTHING.**

**WarbirdHD out.**


	5. Act 1 Chapter 4 The Anti-Feminist

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 4 THE ANTI-FEMINIST

*THUD THUD THUD*

_Oh, was zum Teufel?_

*THUD THUD THUD*

"Who is it...?" I ask, not even bothering to move out of bed.

"Open the door and find out, Kanachan!" An awfully bubbly voice echoes throughout the hall.

_Theé mou, gamó̱to._

I get out of bed grudgingly, throw on some slacks, and open the door.

"Hi Kanachan~!"

"Hi," I pause seeing a letter in Shizune's hand, I point it out. [What's that Shizune?]

Shizune hands the letter to Misha [A letter.]

[For...?]

[You.]

Shizune motions for Misha to hand me the letter.

"It's from somebody named, Manatsu!"

Hearing the name I snatch the letter from Misha, step into my room, mutter "Sas ef̱charistó̱." _Thank you. _And slam the door in their faces.

I hastily throw my pills into my mouth and down them with water, then open my letter. I examine its contents, from the orange ink to the poorly written Greek.

_Katakana,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? Feels like it. How're things? I sure hope they're good. Are there any girls that seem to have a crush on you?_

I stop reading. Is she suggesting I get a new woman? Obviously. Well this isn't new, as she always edged me on to ask a girl on a date. Maybe since my transferring, she thought it was over, that we weren't meant to be. I continue reading.

_Well there's this new boy at school. He's always shooting me glances. He seems very shy, yet he's cute. He's an American, he's got auburn hair, a very beautiful voice, he's tall, thin, and every time I try to talk to him he just tries to get me to go away. His name's Lance, Lance Kabacinski. He's always speaking Polish for some reason. I think he's got a crush on me._

_Anyways onto Yamaku. What's it like there? Is it like normal schools, or is everybody nice and treat each other equally? I prefer the latter, but the former is more likely. Are there many other transfer students? How about people with your same condition? I ask a lot of questions don't I? Anyways, I'd love to see you again. Are there any events coming up, like a festival of sorts? If so mind if I come to visit? Maybe have some fun with snowballs? It's so nice to talk to you again, even if it isn't face to face._

_I'd like to see a reply letter. Please send one, even if it is only bad news._

_I still love you,_

_Manatsu._

I fold the letter up and put it back in the envelope.

*THUD THUD THUD*

_Scheißkerl!_

I sigh and open the door, to be greeted by... Harry Potter...

"Sup dude?"

"Poios sto diáolo eísai esý?" _Who the hell, are you?_

"Kenji Setou, o adelfós mou sti̱n ankaliá." _Kenji Setou, my brother in arms._

I'm caught off guard by his knowledge of Greek. I try not to ask but my curiosity got the better of me. "How do you know Greek?"

"The feminists could fall back to Greece! If they do I'd need to know that so I could go on a spec op and reveal the dark truth."

"Feminists?"

"Yeah dude, this school is a battleground. Nobody but me or Hisao knows! They're everywhere man! First you're in bed going to sleep and wake up with a knife in your back!"

I look at him strangely "If you had a knife in your back, how would you wake up?"

"Women have got terrible aim man."

"From that close?"

He ponders this, "Probably."

I shake my head. "So why did you feel the need to come and bother me?"

"I need help."

"With?"

"I need to find somebody."

"Who?"

"Adolf."

I tilt my head "Who?"

"Dirty blonde, blue eyes, average build, American."

I try to picture him in my head and come out with a friend from my old school. Shaking my head I answer him. "Alright."

* * *

After checking the roof and the main building, while enduring one of Kenji's feminist rants, we head to the track. I approach a sleepy looking, teal haired girl, despite Kenji's protests.

"Hey, have you seen Adolf around here?"

She looks towards me "Hitler? The rapist?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Uhhhh... Sure..."

She points lazily to the bleachers. "Up there."

I nod to her "Thanks." I pause "Name's Katakana-"

She cuts me off "Matsumoto, I know. We're in the same class. I'm Suzu, Suzu Suzuki."

"Good to know." I bow, and head to the bleachers. I approach Adolf, Kenji following close behind.

"Privet." I say, greeting him in Russian.

He looks at me quizzicaly "YA tebya znayu?" _Do I know you?_

I point to Kenji "No, but you know him. I assume so."

Adolf nods and turns to Kenji "What do you want Kenji?"

"We need to discuss your undercover missions."

"Unde- Oh yeah, what about it?"

"I noticed you seem attatched to the feminists."

I look at Adolf, dumbfounded by this. "Vy verite v eto?" _You believe this?_

He looks at me and shakes his head.

I sigh in relief.

"Why would you think that?" He asks Kenji.

"I'm not blind, Adolf."

"Actually, you are."

Kenji lowers his voice to a whisper, "Only legally."

I stifle a laugh. "But really, why does he think you've become attached to the feminists?"

"I go _deep _undercover, sometimes."

Kenji's stern look turned into a smile. "Good man, Adolf, good man." He then turns to leave.

When he is out of earshot I say "That was interesting."

"That's Kenji for you."

I then realize aren't familiar with each other. "Name's Katakana, Katakana Matsumoto." I say thrusting my hand out.

"Riese, Adolf Riese." He says shaking my hand. He looks at his watch. "Damn, it's nearly five. I'll see you later, but I really need to go."

My curiosity makes me stall him. "Sorry, don't mean to stall, but go where?"

"Train station. Need to see Hanako before she leaves with Naomi."

My eyebrow raises. "You know Naomi?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go _now_."

I stand up "Mind if I tag along?"

The words appear stuck in his throat. "Uhh... Sure why not?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Everybody it's good I learned how to use Google Translate! That's the answer to anybody who questioned my derp language. Again, decided to roll with winter and introduced Adolf as well.**

**I agree with Praegressus on how using other people's OCs makes a story more fun and interesting to write.**

**I think it helps with writer's block as well.**

**Again I have the permission to use the OC, Adolf.**

**Mournful3ch0: *Wink Wink***

**WarbirdHD out!**


	6. Act 1 Chapter 5 Sendai

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 5 SENDAI

* * *

We stand at the gate, I look next to me and see Adolf looking stressed.

"Adolf, is something up?"

He looks at me showing the worried look on his face. "The bus is late, and the train's leaving soon."

_It's late? Scheiße._

"When was it supposed to be here?"

"An hour ago."

I face palm "You missed it."

"I know! The next one is late though."

I shake my head. "Why can't I drive?" I say remembering I own a car.

"You drive!?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind we need to go _now_."

I nod and run to the parking lot. I approach the Jet Black Nissan Skyline GT-R34 V-spec II Nür and jump in it. I start it and drive to the gate. "In."

He nods and gets in shotgun. "I assume you know where to go?" He asks.

I nod and flip on the GPS. "Sendai train station."

"Go left at exit 34."

* * *

The drive to the train station was quiet, with the exception of the radio. We arrived at Sendai train station in no time due to my usage of the back roads.

We get out of my car and head to platform 17. I notice a head of blonde hair over the crowd and rush to it. Adolf notices this and goes after me. I get close enough to tell whose face it is. I call through the crowd "Naomi!" I approach her through a gap in the crowd.

The look on her face is a very surprised one. "Katakana?"

"The one and only." I look to the girl beside her "Ikezawa?"

She, again, looks like a deer caught in headlights "H-Hello..."

Adolf finally catches up, his problem being that the gap in the crowd shut. "Hi, Hanako!"

Ikezawa's face lights up seeing him. "H-Hi, A-Adolf..." A smile grew on her face.

I see the smile and smile as well, finding the smile adorable. Adolf must think the same, seeing as he smiled too.

I leave them to it and talk with Naomi. "So, why'd I not know about your trip, Naomi?"

"Did you need to know?"

I ponder this. "Would've been nice."

"You know now don't you?"

"Ja."

She nods "Good, because if you didn't, I'd've thought there was something seriously wrong with you."

"So would I."

There's a brief silence between the two of us, which Naomi breaks.

"So, you weren't on the bus, how'd you get here?"

"I drove."

She looks at me with a surprised look and says, with her voice lowered to a whisper "With Epilepsy?"

I nod.

She smiles "Brave man."

I return her smile with a mocking grin. "The bravest."

She laughs "I'll believe that when the train grows wings and flies over the station." She pauses. "What's your car look like?"

I ponder the details. "2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R34 V-spec II Nür."

"Color?"

"Jet black."

She nods "Great choice."

* * *

Ten minutes pass and the train arrives.

"That's our ride Hanako." Naomi says, then turns to me "Mind picking me up when I get back?"

I nod "Sure what time?"

"Tomorrow around five-ish?"

"Ikezawa too?"

She nods.

"Alright see you then."

Adolf and I say our goodbyes as they board the bullet train. We head to the car.

"Naomi seems to like you." Adolf says getting in shotgun.

I shake my head "Doubt it."

* * *

We arrive at Yamaku about an hour later due to traffic.

"I told you to take the back roads." Adolf says.

"Did I listen?"

"Nr." He then nods in a 'Goodbye' fashion and heads to the Boy's Dorm.

I check my watch to see the time.

_6:30 PM_

I smile seeing I have time to go into town.

I drive to the town near Sendai and park near a convenience store.

"Aura-Mart." I say to myself.

I walk in and almost topple someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching- Oh hi Hisao, and..." I trail off in awe of the woman holding onto him.

_Heilige Scheiße._

She's tall, with wavy blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, foreign look, and cloudy blue eyes.

"Hisao who's there?" The mystery woman asks.

"Katakana, one of the new students."

"Oh, hello then."

I shake my head snapping myself out of my trance. "Err.. Hello Miss... Err..."

"Oh my I forgot! I am Lilly Satou, of class 3-2."

"Er...Hello, Miss Satou..."

She holds her hand up. "You don't have to be so formal, please call me Lilly."

I nod "Alright..."

"Why're you here, Katakana?" Hisao asks.

"I need to pick up some things..." I say as I begin to twirl my keys.

Lilly then speaks up. "We could show you around the store, is that alright Hisao?"

Hisao's face drops. "I don't know..."

I hold up my keys "If you do I'll give you two a ride back to Yamaku."

Hisao nods "I guess..."

"Good, it's settled then." Lilly says. "After all I forgot some things."

We walk into the store so we can get Lilly's things, as well as my own.

Lilly gets shampoo and deodorant, while I get noodles, bread, deli meat, Cola, a phone card, and a new pair of chop sticks.

We head back out and I load Lilly's and my own things into the trunk. Hisao climbs into the back while Lilly gets in shotgun. I start the car and drive back to Yamaku.

We arrive at Yamaku and Lilly gets out, with Hisao climbing out after her. I get my things from the trunk and hand Lilly hers.

"Thank you." She says and steps into the grass with an audible *crunch* due to the frost. She heads to the Girl's Dorm.

"Thanks for the ride, Katakana." Hisao says.

"Anytime."

He heads to the Boy's Dorm leaving me to go park the car. After parking said car, I head to the dorms. I open the door and am instantly shocked by the face on the other side. A face I hadn't seen since the accident.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know that was a similar cliffhanger to the one just made in ADD but, honestly, who cares?**

**The reason I decided to send Naomi off was so I could get away from her and introduce the other characters.**

**Kenji's knowledge of Greek shocked the hell out of some of you, I know. The reason for that was I wanted to make him a bit more interesting.**

**Anyways rate and review!**

**WarbirdHD out.**


	7. Act 1 Chapter 6 Damn Good Day

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 6 DAMN GOOD DAY

"Kanazukai...?"

The girl in front of me tears up "I-I'm s-sorry... K-Katakana... I n-never visited... Never did anything... to help y-you..."

I hold my hand up "Don't be sorry, Kanazukai, I'm sure you had your reasons."

Silence.

"F-Fear isn't a...a... r-reason!"

I raise my eyebrow "Fear?"

She nods, while tears slide down her cheeks, tears I were completely oblivious to.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She covers her face with her hands.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around her. The girl in front of me is my best friend, she has jet black hair with silver streaks, she's short, deep blue eyes, and has a Russian accent. The reason I know a bit of Russian is because of her. Her mother was Russian, while her father was Vietnamese. She had been giving me lessons in Russian in exchange for lessons in Greek.

I run my hand through her long, waist length, hair. "Could we chat in Russian for a bit?"

She looks up towards me and nods, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"YA-ya sozhaleyu, chto nikogda ne poseshchali ..." She mutters. _I-I'm sorry I never visited..._

"YA skazal vam, ne pozhaleyete." _I told you, don't be sorry._

She nods, hesitantly. "YA-YA lyublyu tebya ..." _I-I - you..._

The word in the middle I don't understand, so I decide to ask. "You what me?"

She smiles sweetly and lowers her voice to a whisper "Love..."

My eyes widen at this suddeness, then smile. "I always knew you had something for me." I say and my smile turns into a mocking grin "Probably my towering charisma."

She laughs disappointedly, then sighs. She breaks away from the hold I had on her and sits down, I, being the genius that I am, follow her.

Her eyes focus on the ground, she isn't even breathing by the looks of it.

"Kanazukai...?"

She takes a deep breath then sighs. "I was hoping for a serious reply..." She hesitates before saying "But you obviously don't have one to give..." She gets up and heads to the door.

_Shit think of something, think of something now!_

I tell her the first thing that pops into my mind, "I love you too!"

...

_Oh shit._

She looks back at me, disbelief in her eyes. "You...You do...?"

"Yeah, err... like a sister...?"

_Nice save._

Her face drops "Oh..."

I try to hold the conversation best I can. "So, how'd you get here?"

She sighs "Bus."

I raise my eyebrow "I don't think the bus goes this far north."

"My dad got a job in Sendai."

I look down.

She realises her faux pas "Oh, er... sorry."

I nod "It's okay, so where do you live? I could take you home."

Her eyes light up "In the Skyline?"

I nod, remembering she loved my car.

"It still have GPS?" She asks.

I nod once again.

"Good! Address is 124-7 Main street."

I nod and check the clock.

_8:34_

"Should get back before curfew if I take the back roads."

"That's an excuse to use them and you know it."

"So?"

She smiles and kisses my cheek. I feel my face getting hot. "Still the same old Katakana."

We head to the parking lot and get in my car. I start it up and drive her to Sendai.

* * *

*THUD THUD THUD*

_Gott ... verdammt ..._

I sigh and throw my pills down my throat, after putting my uniform on.

"Who is it?" I sleepily ask.

"Adolf."

_What the hell does he want!? More importantly, how does he know my room number?_

I open the door. "What do you want...?" I ask with my eyes half closed.

"Mutou was worried."

I furrow my brow "Whaddya mean?"

He scowls "You missed the first class."

I open my eyes wide. "Scheiße!"

"Yeah, shit indeed." He says "Now come on, you've got to get to class."

We chat in the hallways.

"Anyways, mind taking me to the train station again today?"

"Sure, after all I've got to go there anyways."

He raises his eyebrow "Why?"

I pause before forcing my words out. "Naomi asked if I could pick her and Ikezawa up."

He nods. "Then you know when?"

I nod.

"Good."

We arrive in classroom 3-3 and walk in. I go and take my seat. Mutou walks in late.

I look at the clock, confirming wether or not I missed a class, as it turns out, I did.

* * *

The lunch bell rings, signaling the uproar of noise from my classmates.

Adolf walks up to me "Hey, mind joining us for lunch?"

"Us?"

"Suzu, Miki, and myself."

I nod "Suzu? The girl who thinks your a rapist?"

"Yeah."

"Verdammt, I thought I was strange."

He shrugs. "Alright, meet us on the roof."

I nod.

I head to the cafeteria and grabs some General Tso's, ask a girl where the way to the roof is, and got to said roof. I approach the door and see that the lock's busted and the door itself has certainly seen better days. I push the door open with my shoulder and step onto the roof. It's relatively warm, 46° Fahrenheit, which is rounded to 8° Celcius. Adolf looks up from a table and waves me over.

I sit down in front of Suzu. "Hello, Katakana."

"Grüß dich." _Howdy._

"Also, haben Sie immer, mich zu Sendai?" _So, you still taking me to Sendai?_ Adolf asks in German.

I nod.

"Gut." _Good._

A dark skinned girl, which I assume is Miki, speaks up "So, who're you?"

"Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto."

"Miki, Miki Miura." She pauses "Now can we eat? I'm hungry."

This earns a laugh from Suzu, Adolf, and myself. "Sure, I'm kinda hungry too." I say.

I take my new pair of chop sticks and start eating.

* * *

Ten minutes of idle conversation pass and the bell rings.

Miki slaps Suzu's head and wakes her up. "It wasn't me!"

I laugh and head to class.

I watch the clock through Mutou's lecture waiting for it to hit 3:00.

The bell rings signaling that classes are over for the day. I head to my dorm and turn on my XBOX, sign into XBOX LIVE, and play Battlefield for about an hour when there's a knock at my door.

*THUD THUD THUD*

_And there's Adolf._

"It's open."

The person who walks in is, as expected, Adolf. "Ready?"

"Let me get out of my uniform."

He nods and steps out.

I change into my casual attire, a white t-shirt, a denim jacket, bootcut jeans, and black boots. I grab my wallet and keys and head out the door. "Ready."

We head to the parking lot and get in the car. I start it and drive to Sendai.

* * *

We get to the train station and park. We head towards platform 17. "Katakana!" I hear through the crowd. I look behind myself to see Naomi right behind me "Hey, Naomi." I see that Ikezawa isn't with her "Where's Ikezawa?"

"With Adolf."

"Ah." I say nodding.

Adolf runs up to us, Ikezawa close behind. "Hey guys could we leave now?"

"Guys?" Naomi asks, mockingly.

"Yeah let's go." I say.

We head to the parking lot, I wait for Naomi and Ikezawa to climb in the back, then start up the car. "So, what do the lot of you want to do? Go back to Yamaku or what?" I ask, hoping to spend the rest of the day in Sendai.

"Grab something to eat." Adolf says.

"Alright, Naomi?"

"Same as him." She says.

"Okay," I say a tinge of happiness in my voice "Ikezawa?"

She looks up. "I-I..." She says hesitantly "Y-You c-can call me H-Hanako..."

I nod "Alright, you want to head into town or what?"

She nods.

I smile widely "Great! Let's get a move on then."

I back out of the parking lot.

I drive to a French café in downtown Sendai. "Is here good?"

Adolf shrugs, Hanako nods, and Naomi says "Perfect!"

I get out and wait for the two to climb out. I head to the door and hold it open for them. "Aren't you a gentleman today, Katakana?" Naomi asks mockingly.

I wink at her.

Adolf walks in after her.

We sit down in a booth next to a window, I am in front of Naomi while Adolf is across from Hanako.

Naomi is the first to strike up conversation "So, Katakana, why'd you decide to invite us lovely ladies to dinner?"

I laugh "You lovely?"

She mocks me with a smirk "Yeah, two not-so gentlemen and two very cute girls. Makes sense doesn't it?"

I roll my eyes. "I guess."

"Ha! I knew you thought I was cute!" She grins and points at me.

...

_Damn, she's got me there._

"I...uh..." The words feel heavy in my throat, but I force them out anyways "Well shit, you got me there."

She blushes, obviously expecting protest. She then smiles sweetly. "I...Thanks..."

I look over and see Adolf and Hanako locked in a conversation of their own.

A waiter walks up to us and takes our orders. I order Choucroute garnie, as does Naomi and Hanako. Adolf orders Spätzle.

The waiter nods and leaves.

I look out the window to see it snowing. The flakes on the window bring a smile to my face. I get Naomi's attention and point outside. Her face lights up when she sees the snow.

"Awesome..." She then looks back at me "I love winter, it's my favorite season..."

"Mine as well." I say surprised sounding.

She looks back out, and flutters her lashes.

Our food arrives within five minutes. We take our forks, which are odd to use, and dig in.

"Hey Katakana." Naomi says looking up from her food.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

I look at my watch "7:49"

She nods "We should head back then, I'm stuffed."

I nod then ask Adolf and Hanako if they're ready to leave. "Yes." They say simultaneously.

We get up and head to the car. I let Naomi and Hanako in, then start the car. As I drive down the road a question pops into my mind.

_Are Naomi and I more than just friends...?_

_No that can't be it._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is the longest one yet! Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Mournful3ch0: Yes I did!**

**Mister Vault 101: I know, tough shit isn't it?**

**Again don't forget to suggest anything you have in mind and would like to see in the story.**

**WarbirdHD out. **


	8. Act 1 Chapter 7 The Other Green

ACT 1 FALL AND RISE

CHAPTER 7 THE OTHER GREEN

* * *

*Flashback*

"I told you, rubbin' son, is racin'."

I look to the man next to me he's taller than most, with short dark hair and a bald spot, a styled beard which he did himself, and hundreds of tattoos he did himself. I scowl and look back to the game, Forza Motorsport 4, one of the best racing games ever made. He had just overtaken me in his overly supped up Dodge Charger Daytona, I read the vynil he made, "Boy you've just been passed", I go full force in my Nissan Skyline GT-R34 and, once again, take the lead. We're racing on the most dangerous race track in the world, Nürbirgring Nordschleife, his speciality/test track. I prefer the Top Gear Test Track. He reads the vynil I had just made an hour before. He laughs "That's how you roll?" He then pulls ahead of me. We're nearing the straight stretch so if I don't over take him for the lead, he's got this in the bag. I don't know how or when it happened, but I had rubbed him in the corner and sent him into the grass. I smirk as I head onto the stretch, though he's gaining on me. I decide to pull my signature move and drift across the finish. "BOOM!" I say clapping my hands together. I then realise he's right in front of the car. It's another tie.

*Present*

I turn off my XBOX and examine the work I had just done in redecorating. I nod satisfied, I had set up a glass entertainment unit, hung up drawings of cars, characters from Sonic the Hedgehog, and multiple dinosaurs, mainly the quick and agile ones, such as a Velociraptor. I put a tall box in the corner just to shoot my airsoft gun at. I had hung a sign up that says "Dragon Crossing" on the wall above my window. I thought of painting the walls black with multiple white dots to represent night, but I thought that was a little much.

I head down to the dorm lobby and sit down on a couch. I nod to the boy next to me. He's got light brown hair and a yellow head band, and dark brown eyes. I've seen him somewhere before, I just can't pinpoint it. I ponder on what I can do.

_I could go find out what Adolf's up to. Nah, maybe hang out with Naomi? Meh... Maybe just a walk around the grounds would be good exercise. Yeah._

I walk out of the dorms and I notice a girl sitting in front of a mural of sorts. I walk over and examine it. It has...faces of sorts...it seems abstract. It looks like a person was having a picnic in front of this mural and squirted every bottle of what they had all over it. Though it looks nice. "Very abstract." I say to the girl sitting in the snow.

She looks up, she may not have noticed me. "Oh, hello."

I examine her, she has short auburn hair, a boys uniform, and, most notably, no arms. She has green orb like eyes.

"Impressive." I say.

She smiles slightly "Mind helping me mix paints?"

I smile at the thought of painting again "Of course."

I sit down next to her "What color do you wish for?"

She looks up at the sky, after a couple of minutes she replies "Green."

I nod and mix the yellow and blue, I finish and ask "Like this?"

She simply shakes her head "No like the green when you wake up and know you saw the meaning of life in your dream, but just can't remember it."

I nod "Like a teal-ish green?"

She still doesn't take her eyes off the sky "Sorta."

I nod and make a baby blue then mix it with the green I had just made. "Is this good?"

She looks at it and shakes her head "No, add more white."

I nod once again and do so. "Like this?"

She nods "Perfect."

She dips the brush in the paint and puts it to the paper. What I see sparks some inspiration "Mind if I add on?"

She looks up again, this girl is odd. "Okay..."

I smile and dip a brush I carry on me, for no apparent reason, in a dark violet. I first make a rectangle, then make a circle within it, I take another brush and dip it in a silver-ish color. Inside the circle I make the faint image of a tiger, I then take a different brush and dip it in a crimson color, around the circle, still within the rectangle, I make a faint dragon, the dragon is snake-like, it looks as if it has to slither in order to move, I dip my brush in a pale orange and fill the dragon. I then dip it in a icy color, and fill in the tiger. I lean back and look at my work. I smile satisfied. I nudge the armless girl and point to my work.

She tilts her head, examining it. "That's nice looking."

My smile grows wider "Thanks." I realise we don't know each other's names. "So, what's your name?"

She looks at me, her expression blank. "Tezuka Rin, Rin Tezuka, you can call me Rin."

I nod "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto, call me Katakana."

She nods "I won't shake your hand but at least we're familiar now." She pauses "So, what brings you here?"

The question catches me off guard "I assume you mean Yamaku, correct?"

She nods.

"Alright, I've got severe Epilepsy."

She sighs "I've already got somebody like that."

I tilt my head in confusion "Eh?"

"I collect people, and I've already got somebody with that problem."

"Collect people? Like going around and asking people what's wrong with them?"

She looks up again "Pretty much."

I hear a door shut above, so I look to see what it was. I see a blonde head of hair walking down the steps, as it gets closer I can make out bright amber eyes and a violet t-shirt. She looks over towards Rin and myself, it's Naomi. "Oh, hi Rin, Katakana."

"Hello" Rin says plainly.

"Zdravstvuy, moya ledi." _Hello, my lady._ I greet her in Russian.

"So, what're you two doing?"

"Painting." Rin and I say simultaneously.

"Cool." Naomi then produces a camera from her bag "Mind if I take a picture?"

I look to Rin who nods and back to Naomi who aims here camera at the mural. There's a flash and...

That tingling feeling again.

_Shit, no!_

As expected I begin to shake.

* * *

I wake up to, once again, be blinded by light. I examine my surroundings though I am limited by the beige curtains surrounding me. There's a chair next to me, more notably somebody in it. Surprisingly not the head nurse. I find a pair of amber eyes locking onto my dark brown ones. Naomi leans back and sighs in relief. "Good to know you're not dead."

"Aren't you sweet?"

"The sweetest." She says with a mock grin.

I laugh. "So what possessed you to watch me be unconscious?" I say with a mock smirk.

She ponders this "Would you like a serious or smartass reply?"

"Meh...Both."

She nods "Because I felt like watching you be unconscious and..." She hesitates before spitting out "Iwasworriedaboutyou."

My mock smirk returns to me. "Yeah, I'm a hit with the ladies aren't I?"

She blushes furiously "Nonono I didn't mean it like...l-like...th-that..."

I sigh realising I hit a soft spot. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, i-it's okay... you just... remind me of somebody..."

My curiosity tackles my common sense. "Who?"

She hesitates "I guess I did this to you before... s-so go ahead and do it t-to m-me... You remind me of...of... m-my father..."

Curiosity begins to punch common sense in the face repetitively. "Oh, what happened to him?"

She hesitates again "...H-He...passed away...a y-year...ago..."

My eyes widen as Curiosity pulls out an Uzi and fires away at Common Sense. "What happened...?"

She's tearing up "A...A... c-car c-c-crash... Th-that l-left me severely...i-injured...and with my...my..."

Common Sense fires a fully automatic bazooka at Curiosity. "Don't, if you don't want to talk about it...then don't..."

Naomi looks up towards me, tears flowing down her face like rivers. "Th-Thank...you..."

I sit up and get down off the bed, grab a chair, and sit down beside her. Right when I sit she jumps onto me and cries a river onto my shoulder. I, being a genius, wrap my arms around her. Unexpectedly, she relaxes when I do so. We sit there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. A door opens which makes me jump. The curtains pull back to reveal the head nurse.

"How's it going back here?" He says, then he notices Naomi in my arms. "Ah, young love." He grows a mocking grin.

I resist the urge to flip him off. "Shut up."

His grin grows wider "Well, what caused your attack, Matsumoto?"

I sigh "Naomi forgot to turn the flash off her camera."

He nods, a serious look on his face "I'm surprised she didn't have an attack too."

My eyes widen at the miracle of that. I had forgotten we _both_ had Epilepsy. "Miracles are miracles." I say gazing down at Naomi.

I thought pops into my mind "Hey, Naomi."

She looks up "Hmm?"

"I think I'll join the Newspaper Club." I say, a smile on my face.

_I knew it, I'm falling for Naomi._

* * *

**ACT 1 FALL AND RISE**

**COMPLETE**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This whole chapter was an idea my friend proposed, I made it more descriptive than he originally had it though.**

**So, how'd everybody like the first act? I'm proud of it, yet sad it was so short, damn ADHD.**

**Anyways onto public replies!**

**Praegressus: I know, hard to believe myself. I've tried to improve the descriptiveness as you've seen in this chapter.**

**Mournful3ch0: Good! Now we can all be happy!**

**Anyways, propose ideas and I'll most likely use them.**

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

**WarbirdHD out.**


	9. Act II Time in a Bottle

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER EIGHT

Κατάρα

* * *

"...and most importantly, keep the stories _interesting_."

I nod having just heard the rules of this club, I would prefer a Music Club or an Art Club, but I'm here now and I got myself into this mess. I'm handed a notepad and a pen. "Now go find some stories for this school!" I smile, Naomi's determination to make me a reporter is large, it's hard to believe she's the same Naomi. As for the other new members, they seem to be excited, after all, they _want _to do this. This was just me trying to get more time with Naomi for sure. I'm here now and so is she. I walk out of the club room and roam the school, pen and paper in hand. It's tempting to just doodle on the notepad but I decide against it. Something catches my eye, a girl, with pale white skin and hair tied in a braid, with bright red eyes. People already know her I'm sure of it, but I decide to sketch down her image on the note pad because at least _seeing _an albino is a once in a lifetime thing. I walk out of the main building thinking to use my Sunday off to my advantage. My sketching and walking is like texting and driving, due to me nearly toppling Mikhail.

"Oh, er... Sorry about that."

He walks away not even speaking, I don't know what his problem is but he seems to be following the albino girl. I shrug and walk off. I then hear a loud and bubbly laughter ahead.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit~!_

I curse in my head as Misha skips up to me. "Hi Kanachan!"

"Ohh... Hello Misha... Didn't see you there..."

"So, Kanachan, what's with the notepad~?"

I raise my eyebrow "I thought a member of the Student Council would know."

Misha looks confused "Huh?"

I shake my head "I joined the Newspaper Club."

"Ha! I knew it! Shicchan owes me ¥500 now~! WAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

I give her a strange look "...Good for you... I'll go now..." I say as I dart towards the dorms.

I enter said dorms and go to my room. I could find something worthy of story in town, so I grab my keys and wallet and head to the parking lot. A girl with light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a cane, approaches me as I start the car. "Need something?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. Would you mind taking me to the convenience store?"

I ponder this. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Enomoto, Saki Enomoto."

I nod "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto."

"So, Matsumoto-san, mind taking me to the convenience store?"

I nod "Get in."

She opens the door and steps into the car, placing her cane between her legs as she sits.

"Aura-Mart?"

She nods.

"Alright, let's get a move on." I say as I shift into reverse.

* * *

Halfway to the town I strike up conversation "So, Enomoto-san, you seem like a smart girl, can you tell what this means? Ζήστε τη ζωή στο έπακρο."

"Live life to the fullest." She answers.

"Correct." I pause "How do so many people know Greek around here?"

She shrugs "Δεν ξέρω." _I don't know._

"Ούτε κι εγώ." _Neither do_ _I._

I pause for a moment. "How about this? Люди, которые разум не имеет значения, где, как люди, которые не против вопроса."

She ponders this "I... Don't know..."

"It's a Dr. Seuss quote, 'Those who mind don't matter where as those who don't mind matter.'"

She smiles "Dr. Seuss, great children's story writer, also very smart." She pauses "Didn't know you knew so many languages."

"Oh, trust me I know little Russian."

"You know Greek don't you?"

I nod. "And a fair bit of English."

"_So, you know what this means?_" She asks in English.

I nod.

It begins to snow, the flakes make me smile as they fall onto the windshield. "How about this? Χειμώνας, η σεζόν, αν το χιόνι και την αγάπη. Είμαι χαρούμενος που στάλθηκε εδώ όταν ήμουν."

"'Winter, the season of snow and love. I'm glad I was sent here when I was.' Έτσι, σας αρέσει το χειμώνα;" _So, you like winter?_

"Δεν ήθελε, την αγάπη." _Not like, love._

She points out the windshield "Red light!" There is a hint of fear to her tone.

I slam on the brakes barely avoiding getting hit from the side. "...Thanks..." I say the fear piercing my voice.

Aura-Mart is just up the street. The light turns green and I drive to the side of the road and park. "I'll be waiting."

She nods and gets out of the car. I am instantly hit with a wave of cold, I shiver and turn the heater up.

* * *

I sit for about ten minutes listening to the radio waiting for Enomoto-san to come out of the store. She finally walks out with at least four bags of groceries and such. She gets in the car not bothering to put her things in the trunk " Έτσι, το κρύο ..." _So cold..._

The drive back to Yamaku is quiet, the only sound being Enomoto-san's shivering. I park and get out. Enomoto-san has trouble due to her cane and bags. "I can carry those bags if you want." I offer.

She accepts and hands me the bags. "Σας ευχαριστώ .." _Thank you.. _She mutters. She then goes as fast as her legs let her to the Girl's Dorm. I follow her, assuming I'm allowed inside them. I step inside the lobby to find Enomoto-san beckoning me to follow her. I do so and stop in front of the door she stops in front of. She takes her keys and unlocks her dorm room. "Just put them in there..." She points inside, her voice soft and quiet. I nod and set them down on her bed. I examine the room, there is nothing very notable, except for a giant bear covering the window with seats for legs. There is also a small collection of stuffed animals on her bed. I smile remembering how cute a girl can be around stuffed animals. I take my leave and hear another door open. The girl that stands at the door has a grey sweater on, with sweat pants and winter boots. I find a pair of amber eyes eyes as I look at the head. "Oh hello, Naomi."

"I thought I heard you." She says.

"You thought right."

"So, why're you in here?"

I hesitate. "I was helping Enomoto-san."

She nods "Helping how?"

I raise my eyebrow "I just took her to the convenience store...Why do you ask..?"

She shrugs "Saki's been known to have 'Visitors' on occasion"

I nod understanding what she means. "Ah... I see..."

She points her finger at me "Don't you become one of them."

I salute her "Yes ma'am!"

She scowls, seemingly not amused "I'm not a general, so quit acting like I am."

"You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" I ask sarcastically.

She closes her eyes and sighs "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood. Every new member of the club just doodled on the notepads I gave them. After I told them not to they just left." She pauses "Please tell me you didn't."

I sigh "It was... tempting I'll say that, and I sketched down the albino girl just to have something to do."

She nods. "Alright...just don't keep doodling in it..."

I shake my head "I won't."

She smiles "Good." She hesitates then says "...Would you...er...like to come in...?"

I nod "Better than nothing I guess."

She nods and backs into her room. I follow in. I look around the room there's a desk with multiple papers strewn across it, her bed has dark violet sheets and a blue blanket, the walls are white, she has a laptop on her bed open, and a couple pictures of people I don't recognize, most likely her family, on her bedside table, along with the same medications I take for my Epilepsy. She sits down on her bed and shuts her laptop. She glances at a picture of a man who I assume is her father. She takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out in a sigh. "You're so much like him.." I silently walk over and sit down next to her. She jumps a little at the sudden weight to her right and the noise of springs being pushed down. She slowly leans against me and rests her head on my shoulder, still staring at the picture. The man in the picture looks to be in his mid 40s with grey-ish hair, a stubble, and light blue eyes. He looks tall, or maybe that's just me. He seems to have the average build. I stop gazing at the picture when I hear a soft sob. I put my arms around her once again and whisper "I'm here for you." She relaxes in my arms. She slowly looks up at me. "Thank you.."

An idea pops into my mind "Naomi,"

"Huh?"

"Do you know any English?"

She nods "Quite a bit."

I smile "Good."

I reach into my pocket for my phone and flip to my music and play the song "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce.

She blushes at the last line of the chorus "I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with."

I smile, I haven't heard this song since before my accident.

I look down at her. "So, would you like to try?"

Her head darts upward, she's turning a red I've never seen before. "I...what...?"

I smile "Go through time with me.."

She smiles "O-Of course..." Her eyes widen widen in horror "No, no, no!"

She begins to shake in my arms.

_Τι στο διάολο ο Θεός;_

* * *

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I say to myself looking at Naomi's unconscious body.

Her eyes slowly open on the bed. She rubs her head as she sits up "Ugh...Where am I?"

"Head Nurse's office." I reply

She jumps noticing my presence "I..."

"I'm a man of my word, Naomi." I say with a serious face "I'm here for you."

She does a double take then falls back onto the bed "It wasn't a dream..."

I smile "You dream about me you say?"

She turns a deep shade of crimson "No...I..."

There's a brief silence between us, the only sound being the Head Nurse tapping away on his computer. Naomi breaks the silence.

"Why...did you choose me...? Out of every...other...girl in this school...you chose me..."

I think about this.

_Why did I choose her? Because we have so much in common? Because I wanted to get over Manatsu? Do I even need a reason?_

There's my answer. "Do I need a reason...?"

She hesitates before shaking her head.

I smile "Good."

She slowly sits up, then turns and sits on the edge of the bed. I get up and sit next to her. By now it feels like a ritual, because she then slides into my arms. She looks into my eyes, though hers seem teary, I can tell there's nothing more than joy in them. A tear slides down her cheek, which I wipe away with my middle and index finger. The corners of her mouth slide upward into a faint smile.

I don't know when it happened but her arms wrapped around my neck while mine around her waist.

I'll be damned if I know when it happened.

We inch towards each other until we meet in the middle. Her lips press against mine while her tongue invades my mouth. I return the favor. I'm lost as the world falls away. It's me, Naomi, and this hospital-like bed, and the nurse's tapping. We finally pull away after a minute or two. Naomi flushes realizing what we just did. I'm in a slight state of shock not comprehending anything that happens. After another minute the world comes back to me as the nurse draws back the curtains. "Finally kiss did we?"

This time I flip him off. I then realize something "How the hell did you see us?"

He grins "Shadows exist."

I roll my eyes.

"Now, Naomi, what caused the attack?"

She hesitates "I...Don't know...It just happened..."

The nurse nods. "I see, well you two love birds can scurry off now, I'm a busy man y'know?"

We nod and walk out into the halls. Naomi steps closer to me, and takes my hand in hers. I look at her and smile. "Σου είπα, είμαι ένα χτύπημα με τις κυρίες." _I told you, I'm a hit with the ladies._

She stares at me quizzicaly "Huh?"

I laugh "I'll tell you when I give you the lessons."

"Lessons?"

I make a mock disappointed face "You forgot?"

She tilts her head, then lights up "Oh! Greek."

I nod "Congratulations! You win... NOTHING!" I throw my hands in the air. This earns a slug on my shoulder "Jerk."

I smirk "Thanks."

She scowls "Do you always treat your girlfriends like this?"

This comment stops me dead in my tracks. I had forgotten I practically asked her out. I then smile a sweet, mocking smile "On occasion."

She scowls again "Occasion..."

I raise my eyebrow "So you always treat your boyfriends like this?"

She stops in her tracks this time. She leans in and kisses my cheek "Not used to this... I haven't been in many relationships. I can't believe I have for that matter..."

I nod "I understand... Neither have I. Yet you're a very nice girl."

She flushes "And...You're a really nice boy..."

I look at my watch, it's 2:13 PM.

_Alright, this is good, now all I have to do, is go in for the kill._

"Hey Naomi." "Hey Katakana." We say, our words colliding.

I bow my head "You first."

"Okay... Have any plans for later?"

I smile "Now I do."

She returns the smile "Great! Where can we go?"

I bow my head again "That's up to you, κυρία μου."

She smiles. "Awesome..."

I look out a window to see that it's snowing.

Her face lights up when I point it out. "There's a lake nearby. Maybe we could go ice skating?"

I nod, it shouldn't be harder than roller blades right? "Sounds like a great idea."

The corners of her mouth shoot upwards. "Great!"

I then realise something "I'll have to stop by at the store later."

She looks confused "Why?"

"It'd be kinda hard to ice skate without ice skates."

She nods "You've got a point."

"Well, should get dressed, after all I'm gonna freeze if I wear this."

I am wearing an old, ragged grey t-shirt, a pair of torn jeans, and a pair of Air Jordans.

She nods "Alright." She hesitates before giving me a quick kiss, that leaves me in shock, once more.

* * *

I head to my dorm, giving Adolf a nod as he passes by talking to some guy in English. I step into my dorm and throw on my winter boots, a black blazer, and my black fedora, which in the middle of a cross is my birthstone, London Blue Topaz. I grab my keys and wallet and head to the car. I walk out of the lobby and am greeted by Naomi. "Lets go!" We head to the parking lot and jump in the Skyline. I start it up and head for Aura-Mart. I decide to strike up conversation as I drive on. "So, Naomi, what made you accept my offer?"

She hesitates "...I...Because I... Because... I really..." She shakes her head "BecauseIcaresomuchaboutyouandIdon'twantyoutoleave andyou'retheonlypersonwhothinksthesameaboutmeand.. ." She trails off horror in her eyes. She screams an ear piercing scream. She's pinned herself to the seat and closed her eyes. I look ahead and "SHIT!" There's a truck about to hit us head on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Am I evil or am I evil? Such a cliffhanger eh? Well find out what happens next time!**

**Public replies!**

**Mournful3ch0: I'm really glad you enjoy the series and hope to see what you think about this!**

**Anyways suggest ideas and review!**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	10. Act 2 Chapter 9 Dreams

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER NINE

DREAMS

* * *

**Let's go over what happened last time shall we?**

* * *

"So, Naomi, what made you accept my offer?"

She hesitates "...I...Because I... Because... I really..." She shakes her head "BecauseIcaresomuchaboutyouandIdon'twantyoutoleave ...a-andyou'retheonlypersonwhothinksthesameaboutme and .. ." She trails off horror in her eyes. She screams an ear piercing scream. She's pinned herself to the seat and closed her eyes. I look ahead and "SHIT!" There's a truck about to hit us head on.

* * *

I steer to the right as quickly as I can, I suddenly feel a stinging pain in my leg, I grasp my leg cover my hand in... is this blood? I look down at my leg. I see my door caved in on it, resulting in my leg being crushed. "I..." I yell in pain. I look to Naomi, I look her up and down holding back my tears. She seems fine, just in shock at what just happened. I smile and everything fades to black.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed. Naomi is staring me down, her amber eyes watery, while her face red with streaks on her face. I smile seeing that she was in fact untouched by the crash. It seems I took the blow as well as...

_SHIT! MY CAR!_

I pinch myself, hoping to wake up to the ceiling of my dorm room, to no avail. I look back at Naomi, she's quiet and hasn't moved since I looked at her a minute ago I decide to talk to her "Naomi..."

She doesn't move, her few movements are her breaths and the occasional blink. "Naomi, can you talk to me please?"

She is still staring me down not bothering to answer. I decide to yell "NAOMI!"

There's a knock on the door, a doctor walks in along with a girl following behind...

_Is that...Manatsu?_

My thoughts are confirmed by her rushing up and hugging me, rather awkwardly due to me lying down. "Manatsu, it's fine, I'm fine."

She nods and backs away. I try to sit up, to be met with another stinging pain in the leg, so I raise my head up via remote control. I look back at Naomi, who leaned back against the wall and is looking up. "Naomi..." I say, trying to snap her back into reality.

"I...This...W-What..." She says, clearly fighting back tears.

I want to rush to her, I want to hold her, I want to comfort her, but I can't because of my god be damned leg. I put my index finger and thumb up to my forehead and ready my elbow on my good leg. " Τι είδους άρρωστο αστείο είναι αυτό;" _What kind of sick joke is this? _I mutter in Greek, as tears form in my own eyes.

I hear the door open once more, this time a boy I don't recognize walks in, he's got auburn hair, he's tall, and he seems foreign. He looks at me then to Manatsu "Manatsu," He says, he has a very heavy polish accent, making it hard to understand him "Is this the boy?"

She nods

The boy is wearing a white fedora, a mahogany overcoat, a white tie shirt, and a pair of faded jeans.

The boy bows "Lance, Lance Kabacisnski."

I nod "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto." I look back at Naomi, who had silently began to cry, her face was cupped in her hands though, so it was hard to tell. "Ugh... God damn it..." I say under my breath.

I begin to look around the room, the walls are painted sea foam green, the ceiling is a variety of white tiles, the floor is the same way, there's a TV in the corner, and a door to what I assume is the bathroom.

A question then pops into my mind "How long have I been here?"

Naomi looks up, tears streaming down her face "T-Two... D-Days..."

I shake my head "I don't think I was out for _two__ days._"

She doesn't speak for at least five minutes "Th-They s-said... That... M-Memory loss was a s-side effect of... of the p-pain killers they gave you..."

I nod. "Alright.." I motion Naomi over.

She looks confused, as does Manatsu and Lance. The doctor that was with them mysteriously left a while ago it seems.

The door opens as Naomi walks over. A girl steps in, as well as my older brother.

"Yuki, Kanazukai!"

"Ты жив!" Kanazukai exclaims.

I shrug "I guess I'm alive."

She smiles and gives me a bear hug.

"Okay...Kanazukai..." I choke out.

She lets go and flushes "Sorry..."

"Hey kiddo, forget about me?"

I nod mockingly "Yeah... You're easy to forget."

He smiles "No brain damage."

"But that wall has some." I say pointing to the wall behind me with my thumb.

We laugh at our little inside joke.

I turn back to Naomi who I left waiting when my best friend and brother walked in. "Sorry Naomi."

I bring her ear down to my mouth and whisper "Still up for ice skating?"

She raises back up "With your leg?"

I mock disappointment "Aww.. It's just obliterated! Nothing mild!"

She laughs at my dark humor. I then put on a stern face and point my finger at her "Don't you _ever _blame yourself for this."

She looks confused "Huh?"

I point to my leg "If you blame anyone, blame me."

She nods.

I throw a quick question in before everyone leaves "What happened to my car?"

Yuki sighs "Totaled"

I sigh "Verdammt."

"Hey, hey, don't go crazy yet." He says pulling out a pair of keys. "Remember my old Audi?"

My eyes widen in shock "Yeah, R8 right...?"

He smiles "Right." He says tossing me the keys.

I shake my head "What about you?"

He grins "Ferrari 458."

_What the fuck!?_

I smile "Awesome, thanks man."

"No problem, kiddo."

He walks out the door and joins Manatsu, Lance, and Kanazukai. Naomi stays behind for some reason. "Naomi...?"

She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I... I won't leave... I refuse to..."

I smile and lower my head. I motion for her "You can lay down if you want."

Her face turns a dark crimson before slowly nodding and laying down on my good side. I put my hand on her right cheek. The corners slide upwards slightly as she closes her eyes. "I feel sorry for the blind."

"Huh?" This was her reaction to my out of the blue statement.

I chuckle and smile "They can't see beauty like this."

She blushes and smiles. "Thank you..." She says, her voice soft and quiet.

I brush the hair out of her face. I then feel around for her hand. I find it and grasp her hand in my own.

She smiles sweetly and gives me a kiss.

I am left in shock once more.

Naomi rests her head on my chest while I rest mine in her hair. Her hair smells like cherries and it feels silky on my face.

_This girl has it figured out. I love cherries, and the feel of silk is just... Mein Gott.._

"Naomi..."

She looks up her amber eyes have a glint to them "Hmm?"

I confused myself, what did I want to say?

_Think of something..._

My lips curl into a smile "I love you."

_Okay...Not what I meant to say... But she's my girlfriend I mean come on._

She turns a bright red "I..." She stops. "Did I hear you right?"

I nod, hoping she heard what I said.

She smiles and whispers "I love you too.."

We lock lips again, this time not pulling away, just letting it run its course, even if it takes hours to finish.

* * *

It's been a week since the crash, and I'm walking out of the hospital in one piece, Naomi by my side. I twirl the keys to my new Audi trying not to run to the car.

We approach the silver Audi, it has black racing stripes along with the quote "Lucky 13" on the sides. I get in the driver side while Naomi gets in shotgun.

Looking at my surroundings and see I had been taken to Sendai. I forgot Naomi and I have something to finish that we never started. "Naomi."

She looks to me "Yes?"

I smirk "We still haven't gone on our date yet."

She laughs "I guess we haven't."

"Yeah, so I'll choose since we're clearly not meant to go ice skating." I pause seeing a store down the street with ice skates on display. "Or maybe we are.." I start up the Audi and back out.

I drive to said store and park. I shut off the car and get out, I see that Naomi doesn't bother to get up, so I go and let her out. "You coming?

She nods and steps out. This going to be a while.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**And there it is! The cliffhanger has been...de-cliffhanged?**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**Suggest, review all that shizzle**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	11. Act II Chapter 10 Surprise

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER TEN

SUPRISE

* * *

I head out the door carrying a bag, it has two pairs of ice skates in it. I feel around my right pocket, making sure the surprise is still there, sure enough it is. I look to Naomi, who is walking beside me to the Audi. When we reach the car I pop the trunk and throw the bag in it. I watch my breath fade into the air as I head to the driver-side and get in, tossing the bag in my pocket to Naomi. She stares at the opaque bag as I tell her "Go on, open it."

She nods and cuts the bag with her fingernail, revealing a small, chain bracelet "It's now much, but I felt like giving you my word."

She stares at me quizzicaly. "Your word...?"

I simply nod "Yeah, I'm here for you, whenever you need me. I give you my word."

She smiles and kisses my cheek "Then I give you mine."

I smirk and start the car.

* * *

I drive to the gate to drop Naomi off and drive to the parking lot. I get out of the Audi and head to the dorms. I reach the door to the lobby when I am stopped by Kenji. "Hey man, you seen Hisao anywhere?"

I simply shake my head and step into the dorms, Kenji following behind "What about Mikhail?"

"No."

"Adolf?"

"Nope."

"Casper?"

I turn around to face him "Who?"

"You know, he's foreign, he's got two faces.."

I interrupt him "Nah." I put the keys into my door.

"What about Ryan?"

I sigh "Who?"

"You know, the Canadian."

"No, I don't know."

He shrugs and steps into my room "You got something to drink?"

I smirk and grab a warm Pepsi "Yeah, you can have one"

He smiles "Thanks man."

"Sit down man, maybe we play a couple games." I look towards the XBOX.

He shakes his head "Nah, gotta get to work on more graphs."

I shrug "Alright, suit yourself."

"Yeah, keep on fighting the good fight!"

I nod "You too."

He walks out of the door. I crack open the Pepsi and look to the pile of homework I have.

"Might as well get to work." I say to myself, shrugging.

* * *

Six or seven pages of simple formulas and language arts later I hear the all to annoying, *THUD THUD THUD*, on my door. I toss my second Pepsi in the bin and open the door. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo!" My brother says.

"Yuki!"

He grins "You know it."

I give him a brotherly hug and sit down in the chair. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Couple things. First off, I wanted to see my little brother, second off, this is yours." He hands me and envelope "Third, racing season is starting up again, I hope to see you at Motegi."

I nod "I'll do my best." I sigh "Though I'm not a fan of five hour drives."

He scowls for this "You don't remember the twenty-four hour I did at Le Mans? That wasn't fun."

I send it right back at him "It wasn't fun watching you."

He shrugs and heads for the door.

"Hey don't bump into the wall! You'll give it brain damage!"

He chuckles "Yeah, yeah. Καλή επιτυχία."

I nod "Godspeed."

He stops as he puts his hand on the doorknob "By the way, who was that girl at the hospital?"

"Orange, black and silver, or blonde hair?"

"Blonde."

I nod "A friend"

He laughs "Yeah right."

I scowl "Don't be invasive Yuki."

He smiles looking back at me "Why not?"

I shake my head "Just don't."

He shrugs "Alright, see you lil' bro."

"Bye Yuki."

He walks out the door shutting it behind himself.

I look at the envelope he handed me and attempt open it until *THUD THUD THUD* Happens.

_ Ω Χριστέ μου!_

I walk to the door and open it. "Yes?"

The girl smiles "Ready to go?"

I smile "Hi Naomi. No, just give me a second."

Naomi smiles once more "Alright!"

I close the door and throw my winter coat on, along with my boots and grab my skates.

I open the door once again. "Ready." I say feeling around my pocket. "Or not..."

I walk back in and grab my wallet and keys. "Now I am."

She hugs me and walks out of the dorm, me following behind. We approach the Audi and get in. I take a case of CDs and put in an American album, specifically Zac Brown Band's 'You Get What You Give'. I sing along as we drive to where Naomi _says_ the lake is.

After we park Naomi rushes to the lake, excitedly. She looks back "Come on! I haven't done this in years!"

I smile and rush after her. I look to the braclet I gave her earlier today as my smile turns to a smirk. "You seem greedy."

She grins "I try my best!"

We go to sit on a bench to put our skates on, we step onto the lake as I loose my balance and fall instantly. I look up to see a hand being held out to me. I smile and take it.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Naomi says, smiling and pulling me up.

I try skating once more and am met with the cold of the ice on my face. I push myself up and try once more.

After two or three more tries I finally end up skating a circle around Naomi. "I think I've got it." I say, a smirk planted upon my face.

Naomi smiles and heads towards me, proceeding to grabbing my hand and skating a figure eight. She lets go and I slip and fall. "God damn." I say, gripping my arm "That hurt."

She smiles sweetly and skates into my arms. I put my own around her. Her sudden skate forward puts me on the ground, being sandwiched between her and the ice.

She smirks and gets up "Knew that'd do it."

I scowl "You did that on purpose!?"

"Yeah!"

I ruffle her hair and skate her down, sandwiching _her_ between me and the ice.

"Hey!" She says, squirming to get out from under me.

I smile and get up, offering my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up.

"That wasn't very nice." She says.

I smirk "Shouldn't've gone out with an ass then."

She punches me playfully "That's why I went out with you." She says, winking.

I ruffle her hair again while she tugs at her scarf. There's some sadness in her eyes.

"Naomi, something wrong?"

She nods and pulls me into a hug. I put my own arms around her.

"Last time I did this was with... him.."

I nod and we fall down after I loose my balance.

I sigh and get her and myself up. "We should probably get off ice if you're going to cry."

She nods while her eyes flick to me and back. We skate to a bench and take said skates off. Naomi rests her head on my shoulder and looks up at me "Thank you..."

"For what?" I ask, confusion upon my face.

She smiles "Everything.."

I put my arm around her. "I gave you my word."

She smiles "Yeah... I guess you did..."

She slowly pulls me into a kiss once more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**There we are! If you don't like all the fluff then... Why're you still here? I've had so much fluff. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!**

**Anyways, in all seriousness let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**

**Public replies!**

**Mister Vault 101: If you don't know what he's talking about, Lance was originally the OC for this story but I decided against it.**

**Anyways review and all that.**

**WarbirdHD out.**

**P.S. Sorry this hasn't been uploaded for a bit but I've had things going on in real life so... Yeah!**


	12. Act II Chapter 11 Τι είμαστε

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Τι είμαστε;"

* * *

"...And this means 'Suspicion'." I say, pointing at my Greek book.

Naomi slowly nods.

"Can you say it?"

Naomi fumbles over her words "કાપલી.."

"...What?"

Naomi shrugs "I have no idea."

I shake my head "Υπόνοιες." _Suspicion._

Naomi fails to repeat "Αιθήρ?" _Aether?_

I shake my head once more.

"Κάτω!?" _Nether!?_

I shake my head again "No."

Naomi grabs her ears "Ugh... Why did I want to do this?"

I shrug "Don't ask me."

Naomi gives me a cold glare still holding her ears.

I smile "Your cute when you're mad."

Naomi slowly forms a grin and lets go of her poor ears "You're cute when you're concentrated."

I grin "I'd prefer handsome."

She playfully punches me. "Handsome my γάιδαρος."

I clap, mockingly "Bravo! Bravo! The first Greek word you use is a curse word! Just.. Bravo!"

This earns another punch from Naomi. "Μαλάκα."

I grin even more "I try my best."

Naomi's eyes sparkle for a moment. "Hey, I forgot to tell you something."

I tilt my head in mock confusion "What?"

"We're going on another trip, this one a bit longer."

"We?"

"You're in the newspaper club aren't you?"

I shrug "I thought I was."

She punches me yet again. "Yeah, we're going alot of places this time!"

I nod "Like?"

She places her index finger on her other as she lists the places, namely Tokyo, Motegi, and Hokkaido. Hearing Motegi I grin widely, so I give myself a mental note: Call Yuki.

"Why Motegi?"

She smiles "Racing season!"

"Awesome!"

"Guess who's representing Japan this year?"

I grin "Who?"

She lists them "Hiroki Yoshimoto, Naoki Hattori, Yuki Matsumoto, Genji Hashimoto, and Motoya Higuchi!"

My grin widens "Any of those names sound familiar?"

She tilts her head, undoubtedly pondering this. Her eyes quickly widen "Yuki Matsumoto!"

I nod "Bingo!"

She smiles "Are you two related or... What?"

"He's my big brother."

She looks shocked by this "You're saying that the representative of Japan in _three _racing seasons, is your big brother?"

I laugh slightly "Of course I am! You've seen him before, haven't you?"

She looks confused "No, are you saying I have?"

I am dumbfounded by this "Yeah! He visited me in the hospital two weeks ago! He's the one who gave me the Audi!"

Her eyes seem to twinkle "Wow... That's awesome!"

My grin turns into a smirk "It sure is."

"So, Sendai Station?"

Naomi nods.

"What day?"

"Wednesday, at around Five O' Clock."

I smile realizing winter break starts this Sunday, which is in four days, counting today.

"Alright, how long ago was this decided?"

Naomi pauses and looks at me in a sorrowful manner "We had a vote before you joined."

"Ah." I say, nodding.

She starts to rub her left arm "Are you going to drive us..?"

"Depends on how many I'm driving."

She begins to list how many with her fingers, eventually concluding "Me, you, Hanako, and Natsume."

I tilt my head "Natsume?"

"Yeah, you two haven't met?"

I shake my head.

"Oh! Well she's my best friend."

I nod. "Why didn't I have to last time?"

"She was sick." Naomi says, bluntly.

I narrow my eyes in an 'I don't buy it.' manner.

"She was!"

I keep giving her my trademark 'I don't buy it' look.

Naomi sighs "Alright... She was doing...things..."

I raise my eyebrow "Things?"

"Yes, things. Now can we drop this?"

I sigh and shake my head "Fine.."

Her face lights up "Good! How about we get back to this?" She says, pointing to my Greek book.

I nod.

* * *

I walk up to Naomi, who had been chatting with some girl after finishing a new article. I put my hand up. "Здравствуйте, Миледи." _Hello Milady._

"Huh?" Naomi says, acknowledging my existence.

"Hello, Milady. Damn I need to start teaching you Russian too."

Naomi looks back to the girl "Natsume, this is Katakana."

The girl turns to me "Hello, I'm Natsume, Natsume Ooe."

I hold my hand out "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto."

She holds her hand up "Sorry, I don't shake, it hurts my hand."

I nod in confusion. "Alright.."

I look Natsume up and down, examining her, she has long, wavy brown hair, she's the about the same height as Naomi, she has glasses, and an odd discoloration with her eyes, one is a green-ish color, while the other Brown.

"So, you're the brother of Yuki Matsumoto, correct?"

I shrug "You know I _could _be but I don't know.. Maybe he just stalked me and pretended to be my big brother."

Natsume looks to Naomi "You're right, he is a smartass."

I grin "I do well don't I?"

Natsume looks back at me "Yes, very well."

"So, Natsume, you ready for the trip?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Natsume says.

"What're you looking forward to the most?" I ask, to both of them.

"Hokkaido, I've never been and I hear it's a beautiful place." Natsume replies.

"Alright, Naomi?"

"Tokyo~!"

I am caught off guard by her suddenly being as loud as Misha.

"Alright..."

"How about you, Katakana?" Natsume asks.

"Motegi, obviously."

She shrugs "Figures."

After a minute of silence I ask "Should I leave you two be?"

Natsume shrugs, whereas Naomi kisses my cheek and says "Bye now."

I smile and walk away from them.

I approach Hanako who had been idly reading for the past ten minutes. I hold my hand up in greeting "Hi Hanako."

She looks up quickly "H-Hello Katakana..."

"What book're you reading?"

She hesitates slightly "H-Harry P-Potter..."

I nod "Good taste."

She blushes slightly. I think I can see a faint smile on her lips.

After two minutes of silence club time is over.

"Aaaalright!" The club owner says, clapping his hands "We're done for today! Keep on finding those stories! Now get a move on!"

I walk to Naomi and Natsume and join them.

Naomi sees me and smiles "Glad you remember me."

I ruffle her hair "How could I forget you?"

She smiles "Because you're like that."

I shrug "Makes sense."

She kisses my cheek "And_ that's _why Σ 'αγαπώ."

I smile "I love you too."

Natsume taps Naomi's shoulder "If you two are done we've got somewhere to be."

Naomi gives Natsume a cold look "You're rude."

Natsume winks "I know."

Naomi looks to me and pulls me into an embrace. "She's right, we've got to be at Sendai in a bit, to do some work."

"Why can't I take you?" I ask, my arms still around her.

"Because I booked a cab." Natsume says.

I look at Natsume coldly. I let go of Naomi as she kisses my cheek again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nod "Alright, bye Naomi."

"Bye Katakana."

"See you Katakana."

"Bye Natsume."

The two girls wave to me as I wave back.

I quickly realize I have nothing to do, so I decide take a walk in the forest.

I approach a clearing and look at my surroundings. I sit on a log and pull out my phone. I flip through my contacts and call Yuki. I'm going to be on here a while.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! How you all doing? Did you like the chapter? If so post a review!**

**Sorry I've rushed through these last two chapters, I get rusty when I try to clear my mind.**

**Anyways, Public replies!**

**Mournful3ch0: Yes, Katakana tends to be a jerk at times.**

**Jeenios: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Anyways,**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	13. Act 2 Ch 12 Quid amoris significent?

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Quid amoris significent?"

* * *

"Rock beats scissors."

"Awww.. Come on! Spare a girl some time!"

"Naomi, the more we argue, the less time you'll have."

Naomi scowls having lost our three way game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Natsume having won the first game, which left Naomi and I to decide ourselves, with another game.

"Please?"

"No, we had a deal."

Naomi groans and takes the papers to the desk. She comes back "There, happy?"

I grin "A little."

Natsume, who had been trying her hardest not to laugh, finally bursts into a Misha-like laugh "Dahahahahaha~!" She's put her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair.

Naomi gives Natsume a dark look and points her finger at her "Shut it you."

This only makes Natsume laugh harder.

Naomi looks angry "Shut up! I mean it!"

That earned a laugh from me "Hahahahahahaha~!"

This gets me a punch in the shoulder "I told you two! Be quiet!"

I rub my shoulder, still laughing.

"Stop it! Shut up you two!"

I look to Natsume "Alright let her have what she wants." I say, still slightly laughing.

Natsume slowly complies and stops laughing. "Alright, alright."

Naomi smiles "Good, now what're you planning on doing later, Katakana?"

I shrug "Yuki said he's coming to visit me, so..." I put on a grin "Yeah."

"He know we're going to Motegi?" Natsume asks.

"Yeah, I gave him a call not long after you two left."

Naomi sighs "Why didn't you make it a surprise?"

I shrug "Because I'm nice like that."

"Well, anyways, I meant lunch, any plans?" Naomi asks.

"I was planning on going to the cafeteria, but now I think you two have somewhere to go, right?"

Natsume nods "Yeah, there's a small clearing in the forest that Naomi and I go to a lot."

I nod "And I assume I'm going with you two?"

Naomi smirks "Yeah, if you want to spend your lunch with two beautiful girls."

Natsume turns her head to Naomi "We're not going to be alone, Naomi. Akira's going with us."

I tilt my head in confusion "Who?"

"Akira Watanabe, you've met him, haven't you?" Natsume asks.

I shake my head.

"Oh, well in that case, you'll have to introduce yourself, Akira." She looks to a boy with light brown hair.

He looks over surprised "Huh?" He sounds childish.

Natsume begins to wave him over "Come on!"

He complies and walks over to us, I get a better look at him, he's tall, seems to have the average build, he has red eyes, and an odd looking scar on his cheek, as if it were from a blade.

"Hiya!" He says.

"Salve." _Hello._

He smirks "Latine, annon?" _Latin, is it not?_

I shrug "Maybe."

He smiles "I like you," He thrusts out his hand "Akira Watanabe."

I take his hand and shake it "Matsumoto, Katakana Matsumoto."

"Alrighty then! The lunch bell should ring in about... No-"

The lunch bell rings cutting him off.

He claps his hands together "There we are!"

I grin and look back at Naomi "I like this guy." I say, pointing at him with my thumb.

She smirks, wickedly "Don't get any ideas, he's Natsume's."

My eyes widen as I wave my hands around "Woah woah woah! You're sick!"

This only seems to please her "Homophobic?"

I cringe "Nonono! Just not me!"

Naomi bursts into Misha laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

I shake my head "Can we go?"

She grins "I don't know."

"Well I'd like to."

Naomi looks to Natsume "Natsume?"

"Huh?"

"Well, do we go?"

Natsume nods.

Watanabe claps his hands together "Then let's be off!"

* * *

We arrive at the clearing I had just went to yesterday.

"And we're here!" Watanabe exclaims.

I sit down on a log with Naomi while Natsume and Watanabe sit on the ground.

I pick up a piece of chicken and pop it into my mouth, then head in for some rice. Naomi is slowly eating her sushi and soba. Natsume is enjoying her itamemono, with Watanabe occasionally stealing a piece of chicken every few minutes. Watanabe is eating sashimi.

Naomi taps my shoulder and points into the forest "Deer."

I look in the direction she is pointing and see no deer.

_Wait a minute._

I look back and see Naomi popping a piece of chicken into her mouth, a smile on her face. She winks at me.

"You little.."

She begins to laugh and almost chokes on the chicken.

I smirk "Shouldn't've stolen my chicken."

She punches my shoulder playfully "You're girlfriend nearly chokes to death and that's how you take it?"

I grin "Don't tell me you wouldn't've done the same thing."

I hear another choke to my right. I look over to see Watanabe trying his best to stifle a laugh.

I take my index and middle fingers and point to my eyes, then to his, the universal sign of 'I'm watching you'.

He lets out his laugh which is much louder than Misha's "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

I hold my ears, wincing at the sudden change of tone. Naomi does the same while Natsume jumps backwards, falling on her back on the ground. Her hand is at her collarbone and she is breathing heavily.

"You.. Scared... The crap... out of me.." Natsume pants.

Watanabe quiets his laugh, clutching his throat "That hurt." He says, wincing.

Naomi and I let go of our ears.

"Probably." Naomi says.

I nod in agreement.

Watanabe offers his hand to Natsume. She takes it and he pulls her up. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You two done?" Naomi asks.

Natsume smiles "Maybe."

"Alright, I'm headed back, Yuki said he'd come by around this time." I speak up.

"Lunch?" Naomi asks, looking to me.

"Yes at lunch." I get up.

Naomi gets up as well.

"You're coming with me?"

She smiles "I'd like to meet a famous racecar driver."

I nod "Alright, just don't say the word 'famous' to him."

Naomi nods.

"Who's famous?" Watanabe asks.

"My brother. Now stop saying famous!"

I walk away, Naomi following close behind.

We finally step out of the forest and see a Ferrari 458 in the distance. I smile and rush towards my brother, who isn't far from the parking lot. "Yuki!" I call to him.

He notices me and runs in my direction "Hey kiddo!"

I slide and trip him, a triumphant grin on my face.

Yuki gets up "You always do that." He says, looking back at me with a grin.

"I do don't I?"

"Ναι, τώρα που είναι αυτή;" _Yeah, now who's she?_ He asks, pointing behind me.

"Naomi Inoue." Naomi says, walking around from me.

He grins "Ξέρετε Ελληνικά;" _You know Greek?__  
_

Naomi points at me with her thumb "He's been teaching me."

Yuki nods "Ah." He then looks to me "So, she _is _your girlfriend."

I shrug "Yeah, so?"

Yuki laughs "Good job kiddo!"

I smile "Yeah, she's adorable isn't she?" I ruffle her hair.

She pins my hand down to her head "I'm not a dog."

"Maybe not."

"There's no 'maybe' to it."

Yuki laughs "Ah, young love."

I glare at him.

"What?"

...

"_What?_"

...

"_What!?_"

I laugh and pull my glare away from him. I look to Naomi, who had clung to my arm and lay her head on my shoulder. She looks up at me as it begins to snow.

"Alright you two, classes should start again soon." Yuki says.

I look back to Yuki.

"Yes?"

I shrug, which results in Naomi biting her tongue by accident.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Should be."

Yuki turns around "Hey kid,"

"Yeah?" I say, looking to him.

"Did you like what was in the envelope?"

_Shit, I forgot about the envelope._

I shrug "Forgot about it, haven't opened it yet."

Yuki nods "Alright. Open it when you have the chance." He pauses "Make sure she's with you." He says, nodding to Naomi with a devilish smirk.

_Oh this'll be good._

Naomi looks at me in confusion.

"I don't know." I answer her unasked question.

The warning bell rings, telling students to get back soon.

I wave to Yuki "Bye, big bro!"

He waves back "See ya kiddo!"

* * *

Classes pass by smoothly. I walk to the door as Naomi walks up to me "We going to your room?"

I nod "He said to make sure you were with me."

We walk out of the main building and to the Boy's Dorm. I approach my room and unlock the door. I walk in and look to the envelope, which lay forgotten on the desk. I see Naomi standing idly in the doorway. "Come in."

She nods and sits down on my bed.

I sit next to her with the envelope in my hand. I slowly open it and feel a small package within the envelope. I look to Naomi and pull out the condom my brother gave me. "What. The. Fuck."

Naomi blushes furiously and bursts into laughter "I.. Wha... Hahahahahahaha!"

I begin to laugh as well "Teh... Ha... Wha..? Buahahahaha!"

After five minutes of laughter I slowly calm down "Wha... Yuki... What the hell...? Hahaha~!"

"Your brother is awesome!" Naomi says, backhanding my shoulder.

"Awesome!? He's hilarious!"

There's a moment of silence, only accompanied by a few chuckles and giggles.

"Hey, Katakana?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever plan on using that?" She says, pointing to the condom on the other side of the room. How it ended up there, I don't know.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as my eyes widen "Not for a while...Why..?"

Naomi grins "Just wondering."

I stare out the window, watching each snowflake pass by.

"Katakana."

"Yeah?" I say, not looking away from the window.

"Snowball fight?"

I grin and look to Naomi "You know it."

We get up and head for the outdoors.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**There we are! How'd you all like the chapter? Let me know!**

**Public replies!**

**Praegressus: Actually, her sudden appearance was because I forgot about her.**

**Mister Vault 101: I know how you feel.**

**Anyways rate, review, all that good stuff.**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	14. Act 2 Chapter 13 Что делает нас, кто мы?

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Что делает нас, кто мы?

* * *

"No, that's a C-Chord."

I put the guitar down on its stand. "I told you, I'm better off with a violin."

The man in front of me shakes his head. "You asked for me to teach you this, so I'm teaching you."

I sigh. "Alright."

There's a knock on the door. "Go get that, son."

I nod and walk to the door, opening it to find a pair of amber eyes staring me down. "Open the door!"

I tilt my head in confusion. _Why is this lady yelling at me?_

"Katakana, open the door!"

I sit up and hear the familiar _*THUD THUD THUD*_ on my door.

"Thank God I'm not dreaming anymore," I mumble to myself.

I rise from my dream, throw my uniform on and down my pills as I walk to the door. "Yeah?"

The girl in front of me crosses her arms. "About time."

"Whaddaya mean?"

She shakes her head, grinning all the while. "Not even a bear could wake you up, huh?"

I cast a look back at her while finishing the knot on my tie. "If you can, a bear can."

Naomi shrugs. "Come on, you're late again."

"Ω, για χάρη του Χριστού." _Oh, for Christ's sake._

"Yeah, now let's go already!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room hastily.

"Don't have to drag me," I mutter as she pulls me out into the snow covered grounds.

She sighs and tries her best to look cute as she puts on a pout and lets go of my hand. "Why not?"

I smirk. "Because." I shoot down and scoop up a snowball, which I pitch at Naomi. I proceed to taking off, entering the main building and starting towards class 3-3, but not without Naomi pitching a snowball at my head as I open the double doors. "Ανάθεμά, Naomi."

I look behind me and am met with a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, nice guy." Naomi says as she passes me.

We head to class and walk in through the back door. Mutou glances up from his science journal and gives me a look of disapproval. He goes back to his reading as Naomi and I sit down. Mutou stands up and clears his throat, announcing, "We will be doing group work again today. Get into groups of three or four." He says, rather lethargically.

I nod and scoot to Naomi whilst Natsume and Watanabe join us.

I look down at our work; just the pain of language arts. I rest my elbows on the desk and cup my face in my hands. "Not language arts..."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll pull through," a snide voice says.

I look up, irritated. "Shut it, Watanabe."

He glares at me. "Akira."

"Alright, shut it, Akira."

He smirks at me, fueling my temper. "I'd rather not."

Natsume decides to jump in. "How about you both shut it and we get to work?"

I shrug, assenting. "Fine."

She smiles. "Good."

Thankfully, the work wasn't all that hard and took more time than effort. I lean back in my chair, glancing at the clock and noticing that we have plenty of time left.

I sigh in relief. "Glad that's over with."

"I don't know, this is my best subject," Akira says.

I glare at him out of the corner of my eye.

Naomi taps my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"How're you feeling?"

A confused look finds its way onto my face. "Huh?"

She smiles. "How're you feeling about winter break?"

I return the smile in kind. "Well, that depends. Am I spending it with you?"

She shrugs, her grin unfaltering. "Maybe, after all there is graduation."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you plan on doing when you get out?"

I list things in my head.

_Art, writing, music, archery, and racing._

I immediately cross off archery and writing. "Art, music, and racing."

She looks at me, confusion starting to show. "Racing I understand, but music and art?"

I grin. "Music I can show you later, art however..." I grab my notebook and flip through the pages of some recent sketches, finally ending up with the dragon I was rather proud of. "Don't you remember the mural I helped Rin with?"

She looks at the dragon, her eyes widening "How'd you-"

"Skill." I say, interrupting her. "Also, it's inherited." I begin to twirl my pencil in my hand.

Naomi nods. "Okay..."

The lunch bell rings, signaling not only lunch, but winter break.

I grin and gather my things. I walk to the door, Naomi stopping me at the threshold. "Aren't you going to take me with you?"

I nod, beaming. "As you wish."

She smiles and takes my hand in hers. "So, Katakana, do you play any instruments or anything like that?"

I nod. "Violin."

She smiles. "Teach me sometime?"

I hold my grin. "Trade-offs."

She sighs "What do you mean 'Trade-offs'?"

"Trade Greek lessons for violin lessons."

Naomi shrugs.

"Well, yes or no?"

She kisses my cheek. "Why do I have to do a trade-off, hmm?"

"Because, I like messing with you."

She punches me playfully. "You're nice."

"The nicest," I agree sarcastically.

She flicks my nose. "And that's why I love you."

My smile unfaltering, I reply. "Όπως είπα, είμαι ένα χτύπημα με τις κυρίες." _As I said, I'm a hit with ladies._

"Yeah, you're a real hit." She says as she punches my arm again for emphasis.

We get our food and head to the clearing, hand in hand. We sit down on the same log as before and eat in comfortable silence.

"Katakana?"

I look up from my food, focusing on her. "Yeah?"

Naomi steals a piece of sushi while my guard is down. "Mine." She says as she pops it into her mouth.

I laugh and steal a piece of fish from her in turn.

She smiles and says "That's how we're gonna play it, huh?"

I smirk. "Your game. I can't stop now!"

She grins and steals another piece of sushi, with me quickly returning the favor by stealing fish. We continue this for about five minutes until our plates are empty.

"Aww..."

I return her grin once more. "Your fault."

She punches me again, but I don't mind. "Your fault."

I shrug, looking for comprimise. "Our fault."

She nods in agreement.

I notice it's snowing when a flake lands on Naomi's nose. She crosses her eyes to watch it as it melts.

I laugh at the sight and she smiles, looking towards me. "I love winter."

I grin. "Not as much as I love you."

She laughs at my pitiful display of affection. "That was too cheesy."

I cross my arms in mock disappointment. "It works, doesn't it?"

She laughs again. "I guess." She pauses for a moment and looks into my eyes, the playfulness from before replaced by tenderness. "I love you too, you know."

I grin again. "I know."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Right off the bat, special thanks to my new proofreader/editor, Mournful3ch0.**

**Anyways do your reviewing and stuff.**

**Public Replies!**

**Jeenios: I'm glad to hear that!**

**Mister Vault 101: I know what you mean.**

**Anyways, rate, review, that kind of thing,**

**WarbirdHD out!**

**P.S. Sorry about the late update, things go on in life.**


	15. Act 2 Chapter 14 The Call

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THE CALL

* * *

**I recommend you listen to "My Good Gal" by Old Crow Medicine Show while you read this. That's what I listened to while I wrote. It makes the chapter a lot better in my opinion. **

* * *

I rise to the noise of my phone ringing, which I answer, groggily. Due to my tiredness I forget to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

I hear a shaky voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, Katakana..."

It's Yuki. I can tell something's wrong by him not calling me 'kiddo' or 'bro'. "Yuki, is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes... I-It's Kanazukai..."

I quickly sit up. "What? What's wrong?" Worry piercing my voice.

He hesitates. "She... Car crash.."

My eyes widen. "Where is she?"

"S-Sendai.."

I nod, Then remember he can't see it. "Alright, I'll be right there."

The other end of the line goes silent.

I throw the covers off myself and down my pills. I put on a Nuketown graphic tee, along with some jeans. I don't think to shower, due to all the things going through my head.

_Should I take Naomi with me? Is Kanazukai okay? What'll happen if she isn't?_

I decide to check the time. 6:50 AM. I shake my head and decide to go get Naomi anyways.

I rush out of the dorms and through the snow-covered grounds.

My mind goes a mile a minute as I rush up the stairs, two at a time. I approach her door a knock rapidly. I hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opens a crack, revealing a single, amber, eye. Upon seeing me, she swings the door open, in a drowsy way. "Why're you here so early?"

She's fully clothed for some reason, as if she didn't go to sleep yet. "Could you go to Sendai with me?"

She tilts her head, in obvious confusion. "Why?"

"My best friend is in the hospital." I say, calmly as I can.

She brings her hand to her mouth, letting a yawn escape it. "I guess, but so early..?"

I scowl at her. "Yes, so early, bi-" I catch myself, before I earn a punch in the face, or worse.

She glares at me, never hearing me be this rude before. "Excuse me?"

I return her glare. "You heard me, Naomi."

"What were you about to say?"

"Erm... Billy..?"

She narrows her eyes. "Better not have been 'bitch'."

I wave my hands in front me in panic. "Nonono, nothing like that!"

"Good."

"Alright, now let's go." I say, turning around before I dig the hole any further.

I feel around in my pocket for my keys as we go down the stairs. Turns out I forgot them. I face palm with a "Damn it."

Naomi turns to me. "Something wrong?"

I sigh. "Forgot my goddamn keys."

Naomi sighs. "I'll wait."

I look her way. "In the cold?"

She nods.

My eyebrow shoots up. "Why?"

She shudders. "There's a boy in there. He's kinda scary.. Always ranting about femini-"

"Kenji?" I interrupt.

She nods.

"Alright, be back in a bit." I say as I step inside of the Boy's Dorm.

I stop, confused on how I got here. For, I was not comprehending my surroundings. I shake my head and rush up the stairs. I hear a door open on the second floor, followed by a voice. "Who's there?"

I grin. "A feminist spy."

Kenji's face turns red in anger and he shouts. "COME HERE FEMINIST SCUM! I'LL CUT YOU UP!" He pulls out a knife and runs towards me.

My eyes widen. "Kidding, kidding! It's me, Katakana!"

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SOME FEMINIST IMPOSTER, INOUE?"

Okay, this was a bad idea. Now he's after my girlfriend.

Thankfully a door opens, possibly saving my life. "Kenji... What's with the noise?"

"QUIET HISAO! OR ELSE YOU'LL WAKE UP THE WHOLE DORM!"

Another door opens, revealing Adolf. "Kenji, be quiet."

"YOU TOO ADOLF!"

A third door opens, and Mikhail steps out, a glass bottle in hand. He walks over to Kenji and smashes the bottle of vodka over Kenji's head, knocking him out. "SILENCE!"

I decide not to burst into laughter and head up the next staircase, towards my room. I open the door, which is, thankfully, not locked. I rush inside for my keys and rush out, closing and locking the door behind me. I rush back down the stairs and walk over Kenji's unconscious body. I head outside where Naomi is standing, she then hugs me tight. "It's so cold.."

"Then we should probably get to the car."

She looks up and nods.

We walk to the parking lot and get in the car. I start it and begin the three-hour trip to Sendai.

* * *

As soon as I turn off the car, I jump out and run towards the hospital entrance. I remember to lock the car at least.

I speed walk to the reception area. "I'm here to see Kanazukai Ikegawa."

She nods. "We'll have somebody escort you."

I point behind me to Naomi, who had just caught up. "Her as well."

She nods and calls somebody down via intercom. A few minutes later we are escorted to Kanazukai's hospital room.

Upon hearing the door open, Kanazukai looks at me in the corner of her eye, then gives a faint smile. "Ты Пришел..."_ You came..._

"Ты не думала что я бы оставил моего лучшего друга?" _You didn't think I'd leave my best friend?_

"Нет! Никогда!" _No! Never!__  
_

"Хорошо, потому что я знаю тебя... и ты как сестра для меня..." _Good, because I know you and... You're like a sister to me..._

She sighs and closes her eyes.

I examine her body, her left leg is being held up in the air by a cable, it is in a cast. Both her arms are in casts as well. There's and oxygen tube below her nose and an IV in her hand. I assume she has a few broken ribs by the x-rays on the wall.

Yuki walks up to me and says. "She'll be okay, Otouto."

I look up towards him, slightly shocked at his formality. "Yuki... I'm starting to worry about you too.."

He sighs. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You're just like bampás."

I hear a quiet voice behind me, almost drowned out the sound of the heart-monitor. "Katakana..."

I look over to Kanazukai, who is pointing towards Naomi. "Who is.."

I scratch the back of my neck "That's Naomi.." Naomi looks up towards me, then to Kanazukai. "Y-Yes?"

Kanazukai gives yet another faint smile. "Who're you..?"

Naomi gets up. "Inoue.. N-Naomi Inoue.." She says as she bows.

"Pleased to meet you, Inoue-san.."

"S-Same to you... erm.."

"Ikegawa, Kanazukai Ikegawa..."

Naomi nods. "Ikegawa-san..."

Naomi keeps repeating that under her breath.

Kanazukai coughs, alarming me. I look her way, and she seems, not fine, but... you know what I mean.

The door opens and a man in a suit steps in, worry flooding his face. He's in his mid thirties and has short, brown hair, his Vietnamese features prominent. Following behind him is a Russian woman, the same worried look on her face. She has ice blue eyes, and long, dark brown hair. When the man notices me, he gives me a cold stare. "Matsumoto."

I roll my eyes at Kanazukai's father, he's always hated me for some unknown reason.

His wife nods to me. "Matsumoto-san."

"Ikegawa-sama."

They rush over to Kanazukai and her mother practically jumps on her.

"Mom, get off, I'm fine..." Kanazukai says quietly.

Her mother complies and backs away.

Kanazukai looks towards me, then to Yuki. "Katakana... Would you mind... Playing a song for me..?"

I nod. "Yeah, but with what?"

I hear a rustling behind me and I see Yuki pull out my old guitar.

My eyes widen as he places the old Martin in my hands. "With..this old thing..?"

I look over to Kanazukai who nods.

I sigh, nervously and say. "I may a be a little rusty, but I'll give it a go.."

She smiles faintly again. "Hobo's Lament please..."

I nod and put the guitar in position. Naomi gives me a curious look as I slowly, but surely, begin to play. The English is a bit hard to remember but as I get in the rhythm of the guitar, it's fine. _"Lookin' at the world through an open boxcar door. Lookin' at the clouds 'a passin' by. His eyes grow tired of soulless mourn, he slowly drifts to sleep, to the drummin' of the rail's lullaby..."_

* * *

I hear claps all around as I finish the song my uncle had written. Even Kanazukai's father is clapping, though I have a feeling he couldn't tell me what I said to save his life. I smile at my minor accomplishment, until I hear the heart monitor speed up. My eyes widen as I look in Kanazukai's direction. When I see the look of pain on her face, I run out the door to get a doctor, dropping the guitar in the process. I approach a doctor and get his attention. "There's a girl dying!"

The doctor nods, calmly, and gets two nurses and follows. I proceed to running back, the other three running behind me. As I enter the room I get out of the way. The doctor gets into a cabinet and retrieves multiple tools, notably a defibrillator. A nurse asks us to leave, which all of us do. They each pull masks on as we leave.

A look of worry is written on Naomi's face, oddly enough. Fear is the common expression however. I begin to pace back and forth, down the hallway. My anxiety makes me impatient, proceeding me trying to find ways to occupy myself, like kicking the wall, pacing, etc.

After about ten minutes, the doctor steps out, without a mask on. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

My head shoots upward, disbelief flooding my face. "You're kidding, right?"

He simply shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but we are not."

I hear a sob to my right, which comes from Kanazukai's mother.

I feel my eyes getting watery, as I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Otouto."

I drop to my knees, misery filling my emotions. I keep my focus on the ground. Naomi kneels beside me. "It's okay, αγάπη."

She puts her hand on my shoulder.

I blink my tears away as I feel the all to familiar tingling feeling. As expected I begin to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

"Come on, Katakana! It'll be fun!"

I laugh at my best friend's attempts at getting me to follow her into the old flower field near town.

"Why?"

"Please~?"

I sigh and cross my arms. "Fine."

I just met this girl a year ago and now she wants me to do this? I'm only six!

I feel hands on my shoulders. "Get off me Yuki~!" I shout at my fourteen year old brother.

"Why, brat?"

I run into the flower field to get away from Yuki. I hear a laugh behind me, followed by footsteps. Kanazukai grabs my hand and pulls me with her. "Come on! Let's go!" She says with a laugh. She begins to run, so to not fall down on my face, I run as well. She pulls me to the forest and towards a clearing, a rather large one to be truthful. She lets go of my hand and throws her arms up in the air. "We're here!"

I smile at the beauty of the clearing. "It's amazing!"

"Isn't it? We could build a castle! Like those ones in Scotland!"

I laugh. "Yeah! That'd be cool! We could show Yuki it! He'd be so jealous!"

She laughs. "Good idea!" She says as she runs over a fallen tree. She points to the log. "Start with this?"

I nod rapidly. "Yeah!"

Everything slowly fades to white as I run to the log.

* * *

**SECONDARY DREAM**

"Katakana."

I jump at the sudden noise. I look behind me and am greeted by Kanazukai, who gives me a small wave.

I look at my surroundings, which appear to be a pure white train station. "Where are we..?"

Kanazukai throws her arms around me. "I'm sorry I left."

I put my own around her. "Left? Where?"

She looks into my eyes. "The train will be here soon."

"Train?"

She suddenly pushes her lips to mine.

I am suddenly flooded by happiness and I hold her tighter as I return the gesture.

She pulls away. "Will you come with me?"

I tilt my head. "On the train?"

She nods rapidly, a smile on her face.

I chuckle. "Where will it go?"

She locks her eyes with mine, joy in them. "The heavens."

My eyes widen.

_Am I dying..?_

I hear a voice in the back of my head.

"Katakana! Don't leave me! I love you!"

_That's Naomi's voice..._

I look back into Kanazukai's eyes. "I can't just leave Yuki, Naomi, and Okaasan like that."

She nods with a sigh. "I understand... But remember this," She flicks my nose "I love you."

I sigh. "I love you too." I sigh. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't made that blunder in the dorms."

Kanazukai squeezes me. "I know.. But Naomi seems like a nice girl... Take care of her."

I nod. "Will do."

I hear the brakes of a train behind me, along with a screech from the skidding metal.

Kanazukai smiles. "That's me." She says, letting go of me.

I wave to her. "I hope we meet again!"

She smiles and waves back. "We will, don't worry."

Everything fades again as the train takes off.

* * *

**NAOMI** **POV**

I cry over his soon-to-be-dead body. Why did this have to happen? I love him. I care about him. He's my best friend. What have I done to deserve this? My eyes are shut and my ear is pressed to his fast beating heart. I hear and feel him cough, which makes me raise my head faster than a bullet. I look at him as he opens his eyes. He seems confused then bows his head, cupping his face in his hands. "I'm such an idiot..."

I wrap my arms around his neck and fall back onto his chest. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am.." He mumbles.

I shake my head, nuzzling my head into his chest.

He slams his fist on the bed. "YES I AM!"

His outburst makes me jump.

"I was stupid enough not to notice how she felt towards me! She loved me! And I didn't even realize how I..." He trails off and slams the back of his head against the bed.

"No, you're not an idiot! You're a very smart boy! I love you! I love you so much!" I exclaim.

I can feel his gaze on me. "I...I love you too Naomi..."

I smile and squeeze him tighter. "You're my best friend, if you had died too... I would've... I would've..." I look up and into his eyes. "I'd follow you!"

Tears are flowing down my face once again, as is he. He puts his arms around me and squeezes me tight. "I love you Naomi, but if I die... keep living..."

"I will."

Yuki comes over and kneels beside the bed. "So, what'd you see in your dream, Katakana?"

"Nothing important." Katakana says, rather quickly.

Yuki sighs and stands back up. "Okay."

I look back at Katakana, who is looking at me with and odd glint in his eyes. Happiness? Lust? Desire? I decide to lean forward and press my lips against his, trying one last time to get my message across. I want him to know how much I care. I want him to know how much I love him. If he knows, he doesn't show it.

_I love you, Katakana Matsumoto._

* * *

ACT TWO

TIME IN A BOTTLE

COMPLETE

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the act finale! This chapter was a bit experimental. Let me know if you guys liked the way I did this and tell me if you want to see more chapters like this!**

**Special thanks to my secondary editor/Russian dictionary, Jeenios.**

**Public replies!**

**Mournful3ch0: Yes, yes you do.**

**Anyways, review, favorite, all that shizzle.**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	16. Act III Untitled

Act III

[Untitled]

Chapter I

Problems

* * *

He sits up, after days of lying in a hospital bed with only Yuki and I for company. As it turns out, he hit his head hard when he had the attack, meaning he was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, and on top of that, a concussion. My eyes widen in slight shock and I smile widely. Yuki jumps up, a smile on his face.

"Katakana!" We say, simultaneously.

He stands up after some hesitation, then looks towards me with a mournful smile. "I'm able to move.." He says, unenthusiastically.

Yuki frowns. "Don't be like that, kiddo. I'm sure she doesn't want you to be sorrowful."

He slowly looks towards Yuki, tears forming in his eyes. "She was my best friend... It took her dying for me to realize.." He turns away from the both of us, and looks towards the door. He shakes his head, and grabs his clothes to get out of the the gown. He walks towards the door, slowly. He opens the door and walks in.

Yuki looks towards me. "I've never seen him like this. He's known her since he was five. He and Kanazukai used to say they were going to build a castle, I used to tease them about it. They never took it well, whenever I did so, they avoided each other for at least a week. The worst one was when I tried pushing their heads together, I didn't see Katakana near her for two months."

I frown. _So that's how long they've known each other? I don't think I could stand losing the friend I've known that long and..._

Tears slowly form in my eyes as I think of my father. I sometimes wish it were me who were there in his place. He saved mom's life. Took a bullet for her. I shake my head, trying to rid the images from my head. Tears begin to fall as Katakana walks out of the bathroom. He looks at me and sighs. He looks away and slowly walks to the door, and places his hand on the knob, muttering one thing. "Morgue it is.."

I look at him, his comment and action making me cry harder. That hurt, badly. It felt as if he stabbed me when he walked past, then twisted it in my stomach with the comment, and finally dragged the knife upwards when he walked out.

The click of the door echoes throughout the room, and I fall to my knees, placing my hands on the ground in front of me. My tears fall on the ground, every now and then one enters my mouth, making me taste the salty water. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see a knee in the corner of my eye. I tremble and lean onto Yuki. "It'll be okay, Inoue-san. Katakana will realize what he's done and will try his best to make up for it, it's just his way."

I clutch at his sleeve and cry onto his shoulder, but I have to be optimistic about this, right? Maybe he will, maybe...

* * *

The door opens and I'm still on the floor, leaning onto Yuki. I open my eyes and look towards the noise. It's Katakana. Fueled with anger, I spring to my feet and slap him across the face. "Asshole!"

He looks shocked at my actions, putting his hand up to the mark I left. He then gives me a dark look, and narrows his eyes. "You're crazy, Naomi. My best friend just... you know... and you just come up and hit me!?"

I narrow my possibly tear-stained eyes. My eye twitches for a moment, and I cup my face in my hands and run out the door. I bump into a doctor on the way to the parking lot, knocking some files out of his hands. He yells and shakes his fist at me and I just keep going. The moment I step out the doors of the main building, I am greeted by the rain. It's warm today, for some odd reason. I stand in the rain, letting nobody else I'm crying. I throw my head upwards when I hear my name being called out.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as Natsume approaches. "Naomi, Naomi!"

I force a smile when she finally gets to me. "H-Hello, Natsume..."

She frowns, instantly hearing me stutter. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "N-Nothing, nothing."

She sighs. "What's wrong, Naomi?"

I sigh and tears begin to form in my eyes again. "Nothing I said.."

She sighs once more and pulls me into a hug. "I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

I put my own arms around her. "It's Katakana, h-he's b-been completely ig-ignoring me... Okay, ignoring i-is a bad word for it.. he hurt my feelings..." I begin to explain what happened after we pull apart.

* * *

"That's... That's horrible.."

I nod. "Why is he acting like this..?"

She shrugs. "I wish I knew."

I smile and we break into small talk.

* * *

"So.. Yeah."

I giggle. "I always thought he'd end up with Miki."

"So did I... Yet he seemed to have something for Hanako as well..." She slaps her forehead. "Oh god, what'll Hanako do when she finds out?"

I cringe. "I dunno, it'd be horrible seeing her cry tho-" I am interrupted by Natsume pointing Katakana out to me.

He looks at me and shakes his head, and heads back in. That hurt, badly, though this time I decide to run after him. He seems not to notice, and if he does, he doesn't care. He's breaking my heart, slowly chipping away at it. Tears begin to form in my eyes when he opens the door to the hospital. I blink them away and trip over a tree branch. I feel a horrible stinging pain on the palm of right my hand. I cough as I push myself up. Once up I look at my palm and cringe when I see the blood running down it, slightly tickling my arm. I look in the direction of the door, Katakana staring me down.

I blink tears away again as he nonchalantly shrugs. My eye twitches as he pushes the door open. I feel anger surging through me and I run towards the door in an adrenaline rush. I throw the door open and speed towards Katakana. He looks back as he walks through the hall, a look of confusion on his face.

"Something wrong, Nao-OW!"

I interrupt him by punching him in the gut. "ASSHOLE!"

He clutches at his stomach, looking at me ruefully. "What the hell was that for!?"

I collide my head with his, causing him to step back and hold his forehead in pain. "You don't realize what you're even doing!?"

He shakes his head. "I'm certainly not beating on you, that's for sure!"

I kick his shin, still fueled with anger. "You're just a jerk!" Then I go for his face, but he catches my fist and twists my arm.

"Naomi, I don't want to hurt you.."

Tears form in my eyes. "You've _been_ hurting me!"

It's true, he's breaking my heart, a little at a time.

He narrows his eyes. "My best friend just _died s_o yeah, I'm a bit grumpy."

The tears start to flow, and realization washes over me. I just attacked Katakana... Am I mental!? He's only like this because...

I sigh and wipe the tears away with my free arm. I desperately pull away from him, muttering "I'm sorry," as I run to the room.

I enter and look around the empty room.

_I wonder, what am _I _doing to him?_

I walk to the chair and sit down, the seat is rather comfortable. I put my elbows on my knees and cup my face in my hands, weeping. When I realize all I'm doing is covering my face in blood I look up towards the ceiling, letting my tears thin the blood. I hear the door open, followed by a sigh and footsteps. I hear paper towels being ripped away from their brothers, then more footsteps. Something slumps down beside me and I look towards the noise. I begin to cry harder when I realize it's Katakana.

He puts his arm around me and takes my bloodied-hand in his. "I'm sorry, Naomi. If there's anyway I can make up for what I've said and done, let me know, okay?"

I nod slowly, and I see paper towels in his hand. He lets go of my hand and pull out a switchblade. I get slightly nervous as he flips it open. He cuts his hand and takes my bloody hand in his own, again. I am confused by this. He must notice this. "It's a tradition in my family, when somebody you love has hurt themselves and they are bleeding, you cut your left hand and place it on the wound."

I tilt my head in greater confusion. "That's odd."

He shrugs. "It's how I was raised." He then dabs the paper towel on my face.

He continues cleaning me until the blood is gone from my face. He hands me a new towel and tells me to put it on my hand. I do so and after a bit it stops the bleeding. I hand it to him and he puts the towels in the biohazard can.

I stare at the ground, focusing on the tiles. He taps my shoulder, and I look up.

He smiles hesitantly as he leans in. His voice lowered to a whisper he asks. "You still love me, right?"

I pull him into a kiss, hoping that's an answer.

He smiles as he pulls away. "Guess that's a 'yes'."

I nod rapidly, my eyes closed. "Yup!"

He lifts himself to his feet. "How 'bout we find out if I'm getting discharged soon?"

Even though it's in the form of a question, I know he's doing it no matter what I say. From what I've gathered in the time we've spent together, he's very stubborn. He'll do anything it takes do accomplish his task. That's one of the things I love about him, along with so many things I can't even list them. I nod again and skip towards him.

We approach the reception area and Katakana asks when he's getting discharged, which seems to be in three days. Speaking of which... Oh god! We missed our trip! I sigh in annoyance, knowing that Katakana and I have kept some people from going as well.

Katakana looks back at me with concern. "Something wrong?"

I cross my arms. "We..." I begin, hesitantly. "Wemissedthetrip..."

He glares at me. "Worried about the trip..." He sighs, closing his eyes in annoyance. "Typical Naomi."

I roll my eyes with a huff. Yes, I'm still mad at him, just not as much as to where I would attack him out of the blue. Ridiculous, I know, but I have a short fuse, so don't be surprised when I explode faster than Emi on steroids.

Katakana pats my shoulder and walks on, obviously wanting me to follow...

* * *

He cups his face in his hands. "Are you shitting me!?"

Yuki sighs. "Yup, but you're more important than some race."

I feel slightly disappointed, due to not seeing Yuki in action. It seems that Katakana has been a lot more hateful over time, and I honestly don't blame him, if it were me in his position, I'd snap. It's a bit irritating, I'll admit that, though I love him, nothing can change that.

There's a knock on the door an it opens, revealing Natsume, and... Hanako? Odd, didn't expect her to be here, guess I was wrong.

"Hiya, guys!"

"Hey, Natsume, Hanako." Katakana greets, gloomily.

"H-Hi, Naomi... K-Katakana..." Hanako says, then notices Yuki. Upon seeing him, she covers her fringe with her right hand. "Wh-Who's that...?"

Yuki gets to his feet, then walks up to Hanako. "Yuki, Yuki Matsumoto." He says with a bow.

"Katakana's brother." I add.

Yuki nods in confirmation. "Yup."

While Yuki, and Hanako have their one sided chat, Natsume pulls me to a corner of the room. Katakana gives me an odd look, then turns away.

"What is it, Natsume?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You're talking to him again? Two days is a bit of a short time."

I shrug nonchalantly. "I understand why he's being hateful.." I trail off, dreading mentioning my father.

Natsume nods, possibly understanding what I mean.

I hear a ring behind me. Startled, I look back to find the origin of the noise, which was Katakana's phone. Whoever it is, he gives brief notes like 'Yes' or 'Okay'.

Hanging up he turns to Yuki. "The funeral is tomorrow." He says, blankly.

Yuki looks to Katakana. "Alright, we'll get suits soon, okay?"

Katakana nods.

* * *

As Naomi and Natsume were chatting away, I went to the reception area to see if I were able to go to Kanazukai's funeral. Luckily I am allowed... Okay not lucky. I won't be able to see her body, let alone see it burned. Maybe when she reincarnates, I'll be able to speak to her again. That is, if she is human. Maybe she could be a flower... Or a puppy... Eh, I don't know, all I know is that this is going to be one of the hardest moments in my life. I have to be strong. She wouldn't want me to cry, she never would.

I blink tears away. I want to scream, I want to cry, but I know I can't...

Yuki walks out into the hall, probably wondering why I am taking so long.

I keep my focus on the ground beneath me, not daring to look up.

When I heard Kanazukai's wish, I was shocked. She wanted me to play at her funeral. I can't do that, I'll be horrible. My current state won't allow me to do well, especially since I'm trying to be strong. But then there's respect. If I don't play, I'll never forgive myself for not fulfilling her wish, especially since her wish didn't involve her family at all, whatsoever.

So whatever happens, I'm gonna feel bad for something. Don't live up to your father's name, or don't respect your best friend.

I look up at Yuki, who asks. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I say, trying not to let the venom into my voice.

He nods, enthusiastically. "Good, let's go!"

Not even noticing my discomfort, he walks on past.

I sigh and follow him, counting each step I take...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like the chapter? Let me know!**

**So, as you can probably tell, I have no name for the act. So, I'll let you guys leave suggestions! PM me the suggestions, if you would.**

**Public Replies!**

**Mister Vault 101: I can't give you more of that, but I gave you more Naomi POV!**

**Armchair Legend: Oh... Where do I begin? I have noticed that this is fast paced, so I'll try to get on that.**

**I would do an essay, but that would make this way too long.**

**So, as always, rate n' review!**

**WarbirdHD out!**


End file.
